Supernatural: Season 1 (Alexia Winchester)
by hollyemberbvbarmy
Summary: This is a Supernatural sisfic, starring Alexia Winchester, Sam older twin.
1. The Beginning

" _Take your brother outside as fast as you can and_

 _don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" Dean turned and_

 _ran carrying Sam out of the house._

 **Lawrence, Kansas**

 **22 years ago**

In the late night Crickets could be heard through out the suburb. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stood outside one of several suburban homes. A woman,Mary Winchester to be precise, wearing a white nightgown, carried her son Dean, my big brother. into a dark room. Which was In fact Mine and Sammy's nursery.

"Come on, let's say good night to your brother and sister." Mum said leading Dean towards our cribs. Mum turned on the lights and Sam is lying in his crib and looking over at Mum and Dean. Mum sets Dean down and Dean leans over the side of the crib and kisses Sam on the forehead. I squawked happily when Dean came to say goodnight too me as well. ''Night, Sam. Goodnight Alex." Dean said kissing my forehead as well. Mum leant over Sam as well. "Good night, loves." Mum said too both of us while kissing our foreheads like dean did.

"Hey, Dean." Said John our father. Dean turned around. And saw dad. Dad was wearing a USMC T-shirt and Dean rushes over to him. "Daddy!" "Hey, buddy." Dad said while scooping Dean up smiling. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" Dad questioned Dean. Dean shook his head, laughing. "No, Daddy." Dean replied. "Or Alex?" "No!" Said dean laughing harder. John laughed. "No, I guess not" Mum passed John and Dean on her way out of the room. "You got him?" She asked. "I got him." He said while hugging Dean closer. "Sweet dreams, Sam and Lexi" John said before walking out of the room with dean flipping off the lights

The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib begins to spin on its own while Sam and I watches it. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers. What the hell I thought. The lights flicker. a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mum and Dad detected Strange noises and they come through the monitor. Mum, who was asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand. "John?" She asks. She turned around checking the space next to her, seeing that he wasn't there she got up

Mum walked down the hall to Sam's and My nursery. ,The man who mum thinks is john, stands over Sam's crib. I struggle too escape the crib and help Sam but I was only a couple of months old what the hell could I have done too help. "John? Is he hungry?" mum asked I tried too scream but I found that I couldn't make a sound. "Shhh". The man hushed her. "All right." She said before heading back down the hallway.

By the time mum figured out that something was wrong the man had already moved on too me and was dripping blood into my mouth I tried not to swallow but the man made me. I struggled against him. "Ahh, such resistance" the man mused. "Sammy! Lexi!" Mum shouted running upstairs too our nursery after realising that the man wasn't john. She entered the nursery and stopped short. And screamed. Mum's screams Woke up dad. "Mary?" Dad asked. Before scrambling off the chair. "Mary!" He screamed running upstairs. Dad bursts through door of the nursery. And Mary was no where to be seen. Nor was the strange man. "Mary." He whispered

The room was quiet and appears empty except for Sam and I awake in our crib and dad glanced around before pushing the side of Sam's crib. "Hey, Sammy. You okay?"

Something dark drips next to Sam. Dad touched it. Two more drops land on the back of His hand. It looks like blood. Dad looked up. Mum is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at Dad and struggling to breathe. Dad collapses onto the floor, staring at His wife. "No! Mary!" He shouted just before she burst into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. Dad stares, frozen. Sam dad, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops Sam out of his crib and rushes out of the room.

Dean was woken up by dad's scream and Sam's wails. He got up and went to find dad to to investigate what was going on. "Daddy!" He shouted when he found him. Dad gave Sam to Dean. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" Dean turned and ran carrying Sam out of the house. Dad turned back to the nursery. "lexi!" Dad shouted running towards my entire room is on fire. Mum herself can barely be seen. "No!" He shouts as he watches his wife on the roof after picking me up. Dad ran outside holding me in one arm and scoops up dean who was holding sam in the other with the other arm and carries us away. "I gotcha." He whispered too us. The Fire exploded out of Sam's nursery window and Dad grieved for his lost wife.

Later that night The Lawrence fire department arrived. A firefighter gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.

Across the street from the house, Dad and Dean sit on the hood of Dad's Impala, Dad was holding Sam and Dean was holding looks up at the remnants of the fire. I felt safe and comfy in Deans arms but from that day forth Dad we never stayed in one place and dad was always out leaving me Sam and Dean by ourselves.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

_"I've got his journal." Dean replied. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam said_

 **Present day**

I rolled out of bed and falling on the floor I groaned knowing dean would be laughing his head off now I lifted myself up and went to my draw ( or the draw in the hotel) and got out some clothes I pulled out a light brownish singlet with a pair of shorts that had the same colour belt the bag I picked up was the same tone of the shorts and he lids and the straps were the same colour I picked up my gloves which where studded around an opening the back of my palm and there was also studs at the end of each fingers.

I hopped over to the bathroom and did my hair In a simple pony tail, I went down into the living room and sat on the reading the news paper. " look whose up" said Dean. "How did you sleep?" I asked. "Pretty good Mother Hen" Dean replied Smirking. I sighed and put down the paper picking up one of my throwing knives. "Oh oh" Dean said. "Um, I'm going to go get some breakfast see ya!" He said walking out the door. He poked his head back in. "Mother hen" he said grinning. I threw the knife just as he buggered off. I sighed. Ever since mum died in the nursery fire I had practically mothered Sam, Dean and dad ever since I learnt how to walk. Which earnt me the nickname 'mother hen'. Luckily they don't use it very often. I stood up and put a leather jacket on and started packing my stuff. I picked up my phone and looked at it it had a voicemail from dad's phone "Dean, lexi...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, guys. We're all in danger." I placed the phone back on the table slowly. I quickly picked up the phone again and ran Dean. "Hello" he answered. "Dean, dad left a voicemail." "What did he say?" He asked. "Get your ass here and I'll show you." I replied. "Be there in a minute." He said then hang up I sighed and threw the phone onto the bed. Dean barged into the hotel and dumped some food onto the table which I was sitting on. "What did he say?" He demanded. I played the voicemail to him and he looked at me confused. "Don't look at me." I told him. "I noticed there was EVP On it so I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." I said sitting back down and fiddled with the computer. "I can never go home..." Said a woman. "I can never go home?" Dean asked. "I think dad was working on a case when he sent it. and dad hasn't been back for a while so I think something's up, Dean we need to find him. Make sure he's ok." Dean sighed. "Pack your things, we're going to Stanford." I closed the computer. "To visit Sammy?" I asked. "Yeah.." He replied. "Oh god Dean you know he won't come." He paused in thought for a moment. "I know but it's worth a shot." I sighed and picked up my bag with my stuff in it and signed us out hopping in the car. Dean was there and he put on Metallic and pulled out of the parking lot, eventually I fell asleep listening to Deans horrible singing.

"Alex! Wake up." Dean said shaking me. I sat up. "We're here" already?" I asked. "Dean nodded getting out of the car. I checked my phone it was around midnight. And I got out of the car and opened the truck and picked up my touch and lock picker kit. "Ready?" Dean asked. "Hell yeah!" I said excitedly. Dean went to the window and started picking the lock. I sighed. "Let me do it" I said to Dean while pushing him out of the way. A few seconds later I heard the satisfying click that it was unlocked. I pushed the window open and Dean climbed noisily. I silently laughed at Dean then climbed in noiselessly. "I told you Dean, Legs first!" I whispered before hurrying away. Sam opened his eyes when he heard something. Like a window opening. He got up and went to investigate what the noise was he looked at a window which was open he closed it silently I crept around and spied on Sam until he heard Deans footsteps. Dean walked past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Sam moved to another part of the apartment and waited for the man/Dean. The Dean entered the room and I tried my best not too laugh. Sam lunges forward and grabs Dean by the shoulders. Dean knocked Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. Dean grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. Sam finally gets his first glimpse of Dean since forever. Dean elbows Sam in the face while I was sitting there trying to figure out if I wanted to help, I figured not.; Sam kicks at Dean's head. Dean ducks and swings and Sam blocks.i nodded in approval. Dean knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist. By this time i was sitting down on the floor. "Whoa, easy, tiger." Dean said. Sam breathed hard. "Dean?" He asked still breathing hard. Dean laughed. "You scared the crap out of me!" Sam said sounding both relieved and pissed. "That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean replied smiling. Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Slamming Dean onto the floor. "Or not." Dean grunted. At this I stood up and started clapping. "Nice work Sam I've been wanting to do that for years!" Sam looked up from Dean. "Ally?" He asked unsure. "In the flesh." I replied smiling. Dean decided to tap Sam on where he was holding Dean. "Get off of me." Sam rolled to his feet and helped Dean up. "What the hell are you two doing here?" "Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean replied. I rolled my eyes."Dean!" "What? I was!" I sighed. Idiot. I mumbled. Dean shook Sam's shoulders once. "So what the hell are you doing here?" Sam pressed. "Okay. All right. We gotta talk." I said getting up from the floor. "Uh, the phone?" Sam asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Dean stated/asked. "Beside this is way more fun" I said grinning. A gir turned the lights on flooding the room with light.. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs t-shirt.

"Sam?" She called out. Sam and Dean and I turned our heads to look at Jess. "Jess. Hey. Dean, Ally, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Dean looked at her appreciatively. " hands off pervert" I whispered to Dean. He gave me a, but...but.. Look. "Wait, your brother Dean? And Alexia? As in your twin sister?" Jess smiled. While Sam nods. "I see Sam's mentioned me" I nodded in approval while DEAN grins at her and moves closer. "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." I rolled my eyes. "Just let me put something on." Jess said nervously. Turning to go and change but Dean stopped her by opening his big mouth. "No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." I mentally face-palmed. Dean went back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess. Sam eyed him, his expression stony and protective. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." Dean said. "But, uh, nice meeting you." He finished off. "No." Sam said sternly before walking over to Jess and putting a protective arm around. Boy, had I missed this side of Sam. Dean looked confused. "No?" I asked unsure of what he meant. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." I sighed in annoyance. And this was the part I didn't miss. "Okay." Dean said unsure of how to say what he needed to say without revealing too much.

He turned to look at them both straight on. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Home? As in the crappy motel we've been staying at for the last two weeks? Wow. Just wow. "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Ok this was getting frustrating. Dean ducked his head and looked back up up again before looking at me for help."uugh.." Dean started. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few weeks." I barged in. Sam's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. Jess glances up at him. "Sam?" Jess asked Sam. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam said letting Jess go.

Sam and Dean and I head downstairs by this time Sam had put on has jeans and a hoodie. And at the moment I had tuned out of their convocation and hurried back to the car. And started working on the computer on the face of the car and trying to figure out where dad would be at by now. My head snapped up when I heard Sam and Dean voices drifted closer to the car. "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" "No. Not normal. Safe." Sam replied. "And that's why you ran away." Dean said getting a little bit hot headed and looking away. "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam pressed on. I got off the hood and put my laptop away. "Guys can we just talk about the matter at hand?" I said. "Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Said Dean ignoring was silent for a minute then Dean continued. "I can't do this alone." That just made me feel invisible. " hello? I'm here too!" "Yes you can." Sam replied. "Am I a freaking duck?" I nearly shouted waving my arms around like Sam does when he's frustrated. "Shut up Ally" Dean and Sam said at the same time. "Meanies" I mumble before hopping in the back seat with the door open. Sam sighed and looked down, thinking, then up again. "What was he hunting?" Finally! I thought. Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter which I have tried to organise but gave up."All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean spoke aloud. "So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked. "I was working my own gig with Ally. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Replied Dean with his head still looking for the damn thing. "Dad let Alex go on a hunting trip?" Sam asked surprised "I'm twenty-two, Sammy." I spoke up from the back seat. Dean finally pulls some papers out of a folder. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." He said then handed Sam a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". Once Sam was done reading he glanced up. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." Dean continued. "So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam suggested. "Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean tossed down another Jericho Herald article. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." He said tossing down four more articles. Dean takes the articles back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder. And then putting them back in the trunk. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." I stated. Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Then Dean grabs the the tape with the voicemail on it. "Then Alex get this voicemail yesterday." He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up. But you can still hear the message."Dean, lexi...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, guys. We're all in danger." When the message ended Dean pressed stop. "You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked."Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean said. Sam shakes his head in amusement. "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean said. By I he means me obviously. But let's not tell Sammy that shall we? He pressed play again. and you hear this: "I can never go home..." Dean Presses stop and Sam looked confused. "Never go home." He said to himself more than drops the recorder back into the apartment, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it. "You know, in almost two years We've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam looked away and sighed, "please?" I said doing the puppy eyes Sam looked back at me. He gave in. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." "Yes!" I said doing a mini victory dance. Sam chuckled at my childishness and Dean just rolled his eyes. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turned around to go back to the house/apartment to pack. "What's first thing Monday?" I asked. "I have this...I have an interview." "What, a job interview? Skip it." Said Dean getting off the trunk. "Dean" I hissed. "What?" He hissed back at me. "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Said Sam interrupting our hissing competition."Law school?" I questioned. I could see Dean smirking out of the corner of my eye. "So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked. "Yes" I said nodding. Dean looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked. "Nothing" he say before opening tho door and hopping in. I got in the back seat since Sam was coming and, fell asleep just as the passenger door slammed shut.

We pulled up at a Gas station. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays when we had pulled up Dean was listening to Ramblin' Man much to Sam's protests. That. I was asleep for. Dean walked out of the convenience mart carrying junk food. And other stuff. Sam is sitting in the passenger seat with the door open, flicking through a box of tapes. "Hey, Lexi!" He called out he threw a cheese and beacon roll at me and I caught it. "Eat" he practically commanded. "Hey Sam" Dean said turning to Sam. "You want breakfast?" "No, thanks."he replied looking back down to the tapes then pulling out my precious The Living End cassette tape. "Hey!" I said just as he was about to open it. I moved forward and leaned over the passenger seat steal the tape out of his hands. "What?" He said confused. "No touchie." I said putting the tape back in the box. "Okay." He said making 'kay' longish. Dean shook his head in amusement. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" "Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean replied. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean finished. "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door. "Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down. "And his son and daughter, Hector and Isabel. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean finished before closing the door. I was by this time I had finished my roll and was stealing Deans chips. "I named Dean Hector" I said grinning. Sam gave me a thumbs up. "Hey your supposed to be on my side Sammy!" "yeah, well, my side has cookies!" I said while holding up a choc chip for Sam which he took and started eating. I grinned even wider. Dean sighed and closed his door. "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Said Sam returning back to the box of cassette tapes. "Why?" Dean and I said at the same time. "Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two."Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Sam said holding up a tape for every band he named. Dean took the box labeled AC/DC from Sam. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam finished up."Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean put the tape in the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean said before starting the engine. "You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam said."It's Sam, okay?" "You will always be Sammy to me. Can I still call you that?" I asked. " only if I can call you Mother Hen." Sam said trying to compromise. "Oh hell no! You are not going there!" I said, Sam and Dean laughed. "I'm Calling you Sammy, Sam. And Dean, I'm calling you midget!" I shouted over the music "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud!" Dean shouted back cranking up the music. Before driving off. I laughed then pulled out my journal/ book on monster like Dad I had created a journal about the monsters I kill, then I have a normal diary which I wrote in everyday and then i was creating a book about monsters just for the hunters. So yeah I was a writer and I liked it. So that's what I do when I'm stuck on the road with Dean and I can't sleep.

It's about midday and Sam is talking on his phone. Trying find any leads on dad. "Thank you." Sam said before shutting his phone off. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or that's something, I guess." Sam reported. " well we know he isn't hurt that's good." I said leaning forward.

Dean glances over at Sam and I, then back at the road. The bridge ahead of us there are two police cars and several officers checking out a car accident? "Guys, check it out" I said motioning towards the cars. Sam leaned forward for a closer look. "Good work Mother Hen" he said smiling. I leaned forward and hit Sam over the head. The crossing my arms. Sam pouted.

Dean pulls over to take a look before turning the engine off then pulling out a box full of ID's from the glove Compartment. He picks one out and grins at SAM, who stares. When Sam and Dean had pick. More likely Dean picked and shoved one to Sam, I took the box from Dean and picked out one that said. ' Federal marshal Stephanie Morass.' "Let's go." Dean said getting out of the car I picked up my camera and Sam got out of the car. "You can pass as a Federal Marshal?" Sam asked me. "Yeah" I said returning to Deans side. " ready boys?" I asked. "Ready." They said at the same time. With that we started walking forwards the crime scene.

On the bridge, the lead Deputy, Deputy Jaffe, leans over the railing to yell down to two men in wetsuits who were poking around the river. I couldn't quite figure out what he was saying but I could guess that he was looking for a body or something down at the river.

Dean and sam and I arrived at the crime scene and I caught a snatch of a convocation "How's Amy doing?" Asked the lead Deputy. "She's putting up missing posters downtown." Replied another guy, presuminglly his friend. "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked walking up to Lead Deputy. He looked up" who are you?" He said straightening up. Dean flashed his badge in front of Lead Deputy. "Federal marshals." He said before putting the badge back inside his pocket. "You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" And there's three of you..." Dean laughed "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." He said smiling. I crossed my arms. "Never send a woman to do a man's job." Said lead Deputy. Dean and Sam stopped short. And me? Well. I was a trying not to kick him in the jewels. instead I was sending some serious hate to him. "What?" He asked looking confused. "Can I?" I asked. "No. Steph." Sam said leading me away from them and towards the car that lead deputy and his crew were looking at. "You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean asked walking around the car. I crouched down and started scanning the car."Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." "So, this victim, you knew him?" I asked walking back to Sam. Lead Deputy nodded."Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked circling the car again. "No. Not so far as we can tell." Replied lead Deputy. "So what's the theory?"

Sam asked. Sam went over to Dean while I was scribbling some things down."Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said making me smirk. I knew all to well what's coming next. Sam is going to stomp on Dean's foot then Dean will hit Sam over the head at some stage and then there will be and argument which I might have to break up. Just then Sam stomped on Deans foot as if telling him to shut up. "Thank you for your time." Sam said walking away with Dean following."Gentlemen." I said before walking off after them. Dean smacks Sam over the head. "here we go again." I mumbled to myself. "Ow! What was that for?" Sam exclaimed."Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked."Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam retorted.

Dean looks at Sam and moves in front of him, forcing both Sam and I to stop walking.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Sam clears his throat and looks over Dean's shoulder. Dean turns. It's Sheriff a and two FBI agents."Can I help you guys?"the sheriff asked. "No, sir, we were just leaving."i said pushing the two boys away from the sheriff and the agents. As the FBI agents walk past Dean, he nods at each of them. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." He said reading the name tags. Dean and Sam and I head past the sheriff and hopped in the car.

Dean and Sam had gone out to see of they could find this Amy girl while I was left to do something useful. So I decided to doing some research but the problem was I had no idea what I needed to search up so I ended up just playing real racing 3 on my iPad. About half an hour later the phone rang. "What did you find?" I asked. "Well" Sam's voice came from the other end. "There's this girl that was supposivly murdered and she hitchhikers rides with men mostly on Centennial Highway and then the men are never seen again." "That's nice" I said putting my laptop in my bag. With a pen pencil and notebook. "Yeah" said Sam. "Meet me at the library in 5." I said before hanging up and slinging my bag over my shoulder and headed to the library.

Dean had decided to do the research and at the moment he was getting nowhere Sam and I were sitting next to him. He typed in: "Female Murder Hitchhiking" with no result. The Dean replaced "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same result. It was painful to watch. Then Sam offered to try but Dean just smacks Sam's hand away. "I got it." He said. "Let Sam try" I told Dean trying not to laugh. "I said, I got it" Dean replied. at this point . I think Sam was sick of this taking to long, so he shoved Dean's chair out of the way and took over. "Dude!" Dean exclaimed before hitting Sam's shoulder. "You're such a control freak." Dean said death glaring me because I was flicking a Piece of string and I kept on hitting Dean on the arm. "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"Sam asked "Uh hu" I said and Dean nodded.

SAM "Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam said replacing murder with suicide. and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". Dean glances at Sam. "You should really let the experts do this sort of stuff Dean" I said when Sam opens the article. It was dated April 25, 1981.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam informed. I decided that I'll search it up and read it later. "Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked."Yeah." "Why?" Dean asked again. "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they weren't breathing. Both of them die." I said reading off the article. Sam just looked at me weirdly. And Dean raised his eyebrows. "What?" I asked Sam. "Uh...nothing." Said Sam returning to the computer.

The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the same place Troy died. "The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked. We got up shut down the computer then later that night we went to take a look at the bridge.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said looking down at the river below the bridge. It was around 11: 38 and Dean, Sam and I. Were looking at the bridge which Constance had killed herself."So you think Dad would have been here?" I asked. Dean and Sam looked at me. "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean replied and continued walking down the bridge. Sam and I followed. "Okay, so now what?" Sam asked. "Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Just then Sam stopped. Oh crap Sam please do not start up an argument! I thought. "Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday-" Dean turned around to look at Sam. Ok Seoul this might not be so bad. "Monday. Right. The interview." Dean said. "Yeah." Sam said. I sarted walking away. About two minutes later Dean had Sam pushed up against the railing on the bridge. " guys!" I hissed pulling Dean off Sam gently. Dean stopped struggling and walked away. I turned around to follow Dean but I saw something out of the corner of my eye I turned and saw a black haired woman in white. Constance. "Guys" I said not taking my eyes off her. The boys came up next to me. Constance looks over at us before stepping off the bridge. Sam and Dean run to the railing and look over."Where'd she go?"Dean asked. "I don't know." Sam replied looking around. I whipped around to the sound of the Impala's engine. I raised my hands and squinted against the sudden light of the headlights. "What the-" Dean said. "Who's driving your car?" Sam asked. "It's Constance" I said while turning and running away from the car which was now driving towards us. "Go! Go!" Sam shouted. The car started to gain speed and the next thing I know it. Dean, Sam and I had jumped over the railing I clung to it for dear life and the engine on the impala stopped. "Sam? Dean? You there?" I asked pulling myself up, back onto the bridge. "Alex?" Sam asked his head appearing at the bottom of the rail. "Sam." I breathed a sigh of relief and helped him onto the bridge. "Where's Dean?" I instantly ask Sam once he's on the bridge. "Shit" mumbled Sam. "Dean? Dean!" Sam shouted. "Dean?!" I shouted getting ready to jump. "Oh hell no you don't" said Sam pulling me off the railing. "Damn it" I muttered. "What?"

Came a very annoyed voice. "Dean" I said leaning over the rail. "Hey! Are you all right?" Sam asked. Dean did the OK sign. "I'm super." Sam laughed and I chuckled. "He's cranky" I whispered to Sam once we had scooted away from the edge. "Is the Impala alright?" I asked Dean after he had checked her. Twice. "Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" "Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Asked Sam settling himself on hood and mocking Dean from earlier today from the library. I smiled at the memory. Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, then looks at Dean. "You smell like a toilet." I commented. Dean looked down before flicking me with some. "Hey!" I said collecting some and throwing it at Dean. Then Dean threw some back at me then I threw some at Sam and then it was an all round mud fight.

Dean threw a VersaBank MasterCard with the name of Hector Aframian on a handwritten guest ledger. The clerk looks at us all weirdly. "Mud fight" I stated. And he nodded smiling. "One rooms, please." The Clerk picks up the card and looks at it. "You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked. What? "What do you mean?" Sam asked."I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." Dean looks back at Sam. "Can we see the room later?" I asked. He nodded and gave us the keys. Me being the lucky one got dad's room. Walked in and looked around Dean threw a VersaBank MasterCard with the name of Hector Aframian on a handwritten guest ledger. The clerk looks at us all weirdly. "Mud fight" I stated. And he nodded smiling. "One room please." The Clerk picks up the card and looks at it. "You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked. What? "What do you mean?" Sam asked."I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." Dean looks back at Sam. He gave us the key to our room. I dumped my bag on the floor and Sam and Dean Jumped on the beds claiming them. "Ok I got the couch then." I said dumping my bags on the couch. Sam looked guilty. "Sam if you dare offer me the bed, I will kill you got it?" I said. "Ok" he said. "Dibs first on the shower!" I said before Dean could make it to the door. "Damn it" he mumbled to himself.

It's about nine at night and Sam and Dean had gone to take a look at Dads room . I had stayed behind to see if I can find out anything on this Constance chick,

"Did you find anything?" I asked when they got back. "Yeah." Said Dean. "And no" Sam said sitting down. "Dad found the same article we did but I don't think he finished the job," well duh we wouldn't be here if he did. "We are going to see if we can talk to her husband tomorrow." He continued. "Right" I said nodding my head.

Dean appeared and grabbed his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room. "Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You two want anything?" "No." Sam replied. "I'll take a cheese and bacon roll" I said getting up from my spot on the floor and picking up a book and sitting back down. "Hey, your coming." Dean said to me. I got up and put on a jacket and left with Dean. "Hey Dean, look" I said at the parking lot pointing at the police talking to the motel clerk. The motel clerk points at us and I graon while Dean pulls out his phone to warn Sam. "Dude, five-oh, take off." Dean said Into the phone when Sam answers. "What about you? And Ally?" "Uh, they kinda spotted us. Go find Dad." "Dude they spotted you Dean but not me, not yet." I said hiding. "Problem, officers?" Dean said smiling at the police. "Where's your partners?" "Partners? What, what partners?" Get your act together Dean, damn it! Jaffe glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. His partner heads over to it."So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" Jaffe asked. "My boobs." Dean grinned. I me rely face-palmed. Jaffe partner slams Dean over the hood of the cop car. "You have the right to remain silent-" I didn't hear the rest because I had moved and started running towards the motel room. They never heard or saw me so they didn't follow me. I entered the motel after interviewing the welch dude. "Where's Dean?" Sam asked standing up. "At the police station. With his boobs." Sam scoffed. "So how are we going to get him back?" He asked. I grinned an idea forming in my head. Sam looked at me and I pulled out my phone and dialled 911. Sam grinned trying not to laugh." "Hello, how can I help you?" The person who picked up the phone asked. "Help! Someone just killed my husband!" I made it sound like I was crying and historical. While in real life, I was smiling. "He was shot we are over at Whiteford Road. Please!" I said. "Ok we will be there In a minute hang on there ma'am. Then he hang up. "Nice work!" Sam said. "Ok let's go." I said picking up my bag and headed out to the car.

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean said when Sam picked up the phone. "You're welcome." Sam and said at the same time. I grinned. "Listen, we gotta talk." Dean said. "Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop." Sam replied. "Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" "I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam continued ignoring Dean. "Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." "What?" I said shocked. "How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I've got his journal." Dean replied. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam said. "Yeah, well, he did this time." "What's it say?" Sam asked. I started getting a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. "Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." "Coordinates." Sam stated. "Where to?" I asked leaning forward. "I'm not sure yet." Dean replied. "I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked. "Sam! Look out!" I shouted at Sam after seeing Constance on the road. We went right through her before halting, I breathed heavily. "Sam? Sam!" Dean shouted from the dropped phone. I looked in the back seat Constance was sitting there. "Take me home."she said. "No." Sam replied.

the doors locked "Sammy..." "Just keep calm" Sam said struggling to open the doors. The car jerked forward and driven to Constance home, I'm presuming. The car pulls up in front of Constance's house and stops. The engine shuts off. "Don't do this." Sam said. Constance wasn't in the back seat anymore. "I can never go home." "Huh?" I said. "You're scared to go home." The passenger seat flies open and I was thrown out of the car crashing int a broken down letterbox. "Agh!" I mumbled. "Lexi!" "Sam look out!" I shouted. Constance was sitting in the passenger seat. She climbed into his lap shoving him back onto the seat, hard. "Hold me. I'm so cold." She said trying to get all over Sam. I moved towards the trunk only to be sent flying into the house, what is it with me and being thrown across the damn place! The engine started and the lights turned on. I started driving and I got up and ran out of the way then looking at the damage that Sam had done by driving into the side of the house. "Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean asked running over to the car. "I think..." Sam replied. "Can you move?" "Yeah. Help me?" Constance picked up a photograph of her and her children I moved foward to getting a closer look. Constance throwed the picture down. A bureau scoots towards Sam and Dean, pinning them against the car.a bookcase slammed itself against me but I could still see what was going on. The lights flicker; the woman in white looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. At the top of the staircase are the boy and girl from the photograph. They hold hands were holding hands and spoke at the same time. "You've come home to us, Mommy." Constance looked distraught. The disappeared from the stairs and reappeared behind her hugging her. She screams. Her image flicked then her and her children melt into a puddle on the floor. I shoved the bookcase off me. "So this is where she drowned her kids." I nodded."That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam informed. "You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean slapped Sam on the chest where he was hurt, Sam laughed despite the pain. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam said. This just made me laugh. "Hey. Saved your ass." Dean replied on his half. "Oh and Lexi?" Sam asked smiling. "What?" "She thought you were my girlfriend." I faked shock and walked over to Dean who was inspecting his 'baby.' "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean started, he turned around to look at Sam who was behind me. "I'll kill you." Sam laughed.

Sam lets himself into his apartment. Everything is dark and quiet. "Jess?" He calls out before closing the door."You home?" He asked into the darkness.

There was a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. Sam picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. Sam sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back. Blood drips onto Sam's forehead, then another drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly. "No!" Sam shouts panicked. Just then Jess bursts into flame and it spreads across the ceiling. My eyes flew open and I sat there panting. "Alex? You ok?" Sam asks. Worried. I didn't answer but I just sat there and thought about what I saw. "Where are we heading?" I asked eventually. "Back to Stanford" Dean replied. "Ok, wake me up when we get there" I said before falling asleep. We pull up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam and I got out and Sam leans over to look through the window. "Call me if you find him?" Dean nodded. "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" "Yeah, all right." Sam patted the car door twice and turned away. Dean leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat. "Sam?" Sam turned back to Dean."You know, we made a hell of a team back there." "Yeah." Sam replied. He turned towards me. "Hey Sam?" I started, I saw Jess burst into flame in my dream I wanted to make sure that she was okay. "Yeah?" "Can I come inside for a minute? I need to pee." I said. "Sure." He said leading me towards the house. "Come inside Dean" Sam invited he followed us inside. "Jess?" Sam calls out just like the dream. Oh shit... "You home?" No no no no! I looked for the plate it was there with the note on it. "oh shit, Jess!" I said. Running into Sam's room, "Ally?!" Sam and Dean shouted running into the room. Jess was sprawled across the roof with the same cut. "Dean get Sam out of here!" I shouted pushing Sam. He was screaming. Trying to get to Jess. Dean manages to get Sam out of there before the whole house caught on fire. Sam was crying and I was trying to calm him down even though I know it was useless. Then he walked away with tears still in his eyes. Dean looked at Sam's old house while Sam and I were at the trunk. Dean approached the car where Sam and I were standing, Sam was loading a shotgun. Dean looks at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looks up, then tossed the shotgun into the trunk. "We got work to do." Sam shut the trunk and we all got into the car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 2: Wendigo

_"Don't underestimate her Roy." Dean warned._

I felt Sam jerk awake in the front seat I turned my iPod off and put it in my bag. "You okay?" Dean asked Sam. "Yeah, I'm fine." I honestly doubt it. "Another nightmare?" He asked. I zoned out on the rest. I pulled out a notepad and started drawing. A little bit later we drove past a sign welcoming us to Lost Creek Colorado national forest. We park at the Ranger station and I picked out an ID and put it in the inside pocket of my jumper.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam said looking at a 3D map of the forest. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam said."Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear."

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." I said standing next to Dean.

"You guys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" Said a ranger starling us. "Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam informed. Dean grins and raises a fist. "Recycle, man." Dean said smiling. "Bull." Sam's eyes flickered to Dean, who doesn't move. "

You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" Ranger Wilkinson asked."Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger-" "Wilkinson" I whispered in Dean's ear. "Wilkinson" he finished. "Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" He said. Dean shook his head. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine." He said.

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean asked I turned back to the map and scanned it trying to memorise it. "That is putting it mildly." Ranger wilkinson said. "Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean asked.

A few minutes later we left the station with the return ticket thingy-magig. Dean was laughing. "What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked, why so serious Sammy? "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked. I stopped at the car and hopped in missing out on the rest of the convocation. I hate it when they argue.

Dean and Sam are standing at the door to the girl, Haley Collins house. She came and opened the door after Sam nocked. "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, and that young lady over there is Alex, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean said, she hesitated, before asking us for ID we pulled out the ID cards and showed her. "Come on in." She said opening the door. "Thanks." Dean said walking in.

"That yours?" Haley asked mentioning to the Impala. "Yeah" Dean replied. "Nice car" she commented. I grinned. "Everyone loves the Impala Sammy." I whispered to him. "I figured." He whispered back.

Haley led us to the kitchen where a another guy. Presumingly, Ben Collins was sitting on the table on the laptop. Dean mouths something to Sam which made him rolls his eyes. "So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked when Haley came back into the room with a bowl. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos-we haven't heard anything in over three days now." She explained. "Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam suggested. "He's got a satellite phone, too." Haley said. "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean suggested. "He wouldn't do that." Ben spoke up. Haley put more food on the table and I picked up a apple and started eating. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." She said. "Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked. She nodded and went over to the laptop and pulls up some photos and a videos.

"That's Tommy." She said, she double clicked something and another picture comes up, turns out it was a video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."

I squinted, I had seen a shadow flickering past, behind Tommy. "Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean said. "Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy, I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Haley said. Seriously? "I think I know how you feel." Dean said. "Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" I asked. Sam looked at me confused. "Sure."

We were at the bar, Dean's idea by the way. "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam said. I took a swig of my beer. Sam opened Das journal. "Any before that?" Dean asked. Sam pulled a newspaper article and showed it to Dean. I pulled out my laptop and opened it. "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." Sam continued. " Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork."

"Okay, watch this" I said turning the computer around it displayed Haley's brothers video. "Here's a clincher, I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop, check this out." I said pressing play, they both leaned forward to see. "Do it again." Dean said. I repeated it. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second, whatever that thing is, it can move." Sam said. I nodded. Dean hit Sam making Sam look at him. "Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah." I closed my laptop. "I got one more thing." Sam said as I took another drink of my beer. Sam handed Dean another newspaper article. "Is there a name?" He asked, that peeked my interest for sure.

We had talked to a man named Shaw, he was the only person who survived the 'grizzly' attack. He had said that the thing unlocked the door and crept right past him. So, we figured it was corporeal. We had a few things listed, but we weren't certain, then later that night, Sam proceeded to creep us (or me) out even more while Dean and Sam had yet another argument, I swear to god, those two are gonna be the end of me.

The next day I packed a bag of stuff we'll need and slung it over my shoulder and walked over to the boys. We were going into the forest to hunt this motherfucker. I was wearing a grey Tank top, a pair of Zana Di Denim Skinny Jeans. A black leather jacket, and a pair of Women's Mid Calf Velvet Knee High Slouch Flat Cowboy Riding Boots. I tugged at my archery leather gloves as I hopped into the car and we headed to the forest. we ran into Haley, Ben and another guy, he looked like he was a trained professional at being an asshole. The Impala pulls up. the guy, Haley, and Ben stares. Haley shook her head. We got out of the car and I threw Sam a duffel bag. He caught it."You guys got room for three more?" dean asked "Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked. "Who are these guys?" Asshole asked. "Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley explained. Sam started walking past everyone and I followed. "You're rangers?" The guy asked. "That's right." Dean said.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley commented. I chuckled as he looks down at himself."Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean said before joining us. "What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Sam turned to face the guide. "Believe me, I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all." Dean said. Before walking past Sam. "Besides" I said pulling out a shotgun which I had fiddle with and made the bullets flame up as soon as I shoot it. "That's why I have this." I said and turned around slinging it over my shoulder. walking on. Roy led us through a path in the forest Dean hurried up to catch up to Roy. The last time I went on a camping trip/hunt like this, I ended up being the wendigo's meal for a couple days, because dad had decided to disappear and I couldn't find him. He wasn't at the wendigo's lair and he certainly wasn't in the forest at that time, he came after the third day and helped me out, all I can say is that Dean wasn't happy to the fact he left me in the forest, alone. "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked Roy. Roy grabbed Dean stopping him from stepping forward again. "Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked. Roy grabbed a stick and poked a bear trap with it. "You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Ropy warned. Annoyed."It's a bear trap." Dean said nervously after Roy stated walking again, I rolled my eyes. "No shit sherlock." I mumbled. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." Haley said grabbing Deans arm. "So who the hell are you?" She asked. I kept walking but Roy slowed me down with his arm by taking my gun off me. "A woman shouldn't be carrying guns around, you know." He said. "Give the gun back." I snapped. Sam stopped and looked at us before whispering something to Ben, Dean and Haley. "What are you going to do? You are nothing but a puny, pathetic little girl." Roy sneered. "Don't underestimate her Roy." Dean warned. "What can she do to me? She is nothing but a little gir-" he never got to finished his sentence before he doubled over in pain because I kicked him in the groin. "Just remember you little piece of shit," I hissed in his ear pulling his head up. "I'm taller than you and I know how to defend myself." I whispered in his ear before letting him go. "You feel any better?" Sam asked me after we started walking again. "I'm awesome." I replied."This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Came Roy's voice we walked over to him and looked around."What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." "You hear that?" Dean asked standing next to Sam."Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam replied.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy's informed, I shook my head. "You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam said turning around to look at Roy. "That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy said. I rolled my eyes. "Dean, gun please." I asked. "Your not going to shoot him are you?" Dean asked worried. "No! Why would I do that? The kick in the groin was enough." I replied. Dean handed me my gun and I turned around. "All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." Roy said taking the lead agin.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy shouted. I followed Haley and the others to a wrecked campsite.

"Looks like a grizzly." Said Roy taking in the wreckage. Damn right it was a grizzly. "Tommy?" Haley called out."Tommy!" She tried again. Sam caught up to Haley and shushed her. I followed some drag marks with my gun at the ready. The tracks vanished a little way off, I sniffed the air, a horrid stench of dead skin drifted my way. I recoiled. "Sam! Dean!" I shouted running back to the camp, I heard rustling and I stopped looking in that direction. Another twig snapped behind me and I came face to face with a wendigo. A creature that was once human but was cut off from all food and calls for help. They started eating human flesh to stay alive, and if you ate enough of it, you turn into what was standing infront of me. I knew that if it grabbed me there was no escaping so you should struggle. But me being me didn't go down without a fight. It leaped at me and I dodged to the left, it growled and grabbed my leg. I flipped over trying to grab it but missed. Only when my fingers managed to close around the hilt of my gun was it on top of me and the next thing I know Is that a hand connecting to me face then darkness.

I groan my head hurt like hell and I was hanging by hands in the wendigo's lair if not, I will scream. I look around in the dim light, there's a guy looked like he was still alive. "Hey, hey!" I kicked him with my leg. He gasped and started struggling. "Hey..hey, hey." I said soothingly. "What's your name?" I asked. "Tom." He gasped. "Tommy, your sister is looking for you by the way." I said. "Is she ok?" He asked. "Last time I checked she was fine." I reassured. "What's your name?" He asked me after a couple of minutes. "Alexia." I replied. Making the rope jump up and down hopping it would break. I head growling and stopped. "Tom started whimpering, scared. A wendigo walked into the cave. And walked over to me. When it was close enough I kicked at it. It caught my leg and let it go before walking closer. "Cover your ears Tom." I warn. "This might get loud." Just then he started eating. I screamed. "Alexia!" Tom screamed.

Another wendigo came later carrying two people. He hang them up then left. I shifted my position. "Dean...Dean!" I shouted kicking him. "Whaaa-" he mumbled. I sighed. "Alexia?" He asked. "Yeah I'm alive." I informed. Just then the floorboards creaked. I growled. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." I heard a voice. "Sam?" I called out. "Alexia? Is Dean there?" Sam asked coming into view. "Yeah I'm here." Dean said. "You two ok?" Sam asked. Cutting Dean down then me. Dean groaned in pain. I stood up. "He ate more of you then he ate of me, how are you still standing?" Dean asked. I grinned. "I'm just awesome that way." I replied. "Where is he?" Dean asked getting up."He's gone for now." Sam replied. "Tommy..." I heard Haley whisper. I turned around and she touched his cheek crying, I came over. Toms head jerked up."Cut him down!" She practically yelled. I pulled out a knife and cut him down. "We're gonna get you home." She reassured, him."Check it out." Dean said. I turned around, Dean was holding a flare gun. I grinned. "Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam said grinning. Dean laughed twirling the gun in his hand, I picked up one and handed it too Sam before picking up one for myself. We head down a tunnel with Sam and Dean infront, Ben, Haley and Tom in the middle and me at the back. "Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said when we heard growling. "We'll never outrun it." Haley said. Dean looked back at me then too Sam."You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked. "Unfortunately." I said. "Yeah, I think so." Sam replied."All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here." Dean instructed. I walked next to Dean. "What are you two gonna do?"Dean winks and starts walking. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I'm feeling good." I shook my head and ran after him.

"Hey! Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" He continued shouting.

Dean and I ran over to where the wendigo was trapping Sam and the others. "Hey!" Dean shouted grabbing its attention before shooting it in the stomache. It went up in flames."Not bad, huh?" Dean asked, I chuckled and Sam smiled.

An ambulance loads up Tom while Two Police officers interviewed and and Sam stood behind him. I sat down on the hood of the impala next to Dean. A little later Dean came and joined us, I whatch as the closed the door to the ambulance."Man, I hate camping." Dean "Me too." Sam replied. "It's not so bad." I stated. "If there isn't a Wendigo on the loose." I finished. Dean and Sam stared at me. "What?" I asked. "What else was I supposed to do at Bobby's?" I asked grinning before hopping in the car. Dean tossed Sam the keys to the car. I stared at Dean in shock. Sam hopped in the front seat and started up the engine. I plugged my headphones in and we drove off into the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Dead In the Water

_I jumped, a thin line of golden fiery string with sparks flying off it was wrapped around Dean and Sam, screamed filled my ears as flames rose up around me. "Dean! Sam!" I screamed running towards them, put I never reached them for they burned in flames, their screams filled my ears nearly deafening me. I fell to my knees, crying. The fire around me faded into a small flicker. A few sparks flying up here and there, the sound of my crying echoed slightly, eventually the sound of flames burning and crackling died, and the only sound was my tears. It was like I was in a black empty room, with no exits no windows, no nothing, just darkness, despair, fear and grief._

My eyes fluttered open and I lay there in the semi-darkness. Sam rolled over and put his arm around me. Jeez Sam I'm glad your not doing this like I'm your girlfriend if so that would be awkward. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah." I replied closing my eyes still thinking about my dream.

It was around 8:30 and we were at a restaurant. Dean was looking at the newspaper. "Can I get you anything else?" Said a waitress called Wendy. Dean looked up from the paper and grinned around the pen he was chewing on, I rolled my eyes. "Just the check, please." Sam said sitting down at the table. "Okay." Wendy said a little disappointed. She walked away and Dean dropped his head then looked at Sam. "You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Then he pointed at Wendy who was walking away. "That's fun." I nearly snorted. "Dean our definition of fun doesn't involve having sex. Or at least mine isn't." I stated picking up a fork and continuing to eat my pasta, boy how I love pasta.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." Dean said handing Sam the newspaper, I snatched the paper out of Sam's hand. "Wha-" he asked confused, I took a look and it had a picture of a blond girl, who supposedly drowned. "A funeral?" I asked confused. "Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever." Dean replied looking at me worriedly, "are you alright Ally?" He asked. I nodded and handed the paper back to Sam before I continued eating, honestly, I just wanted a case to get my mind off the nightmare.

"Closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam said like nothing happened, I didn't like the attitude in his voice."Something you want to say to me?" Dean asked. "The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day." Sam replied, I gritted my teeth. "Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked."I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam replied.

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just-"

"Ally and I have been the one's that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean said.

"Do know what I'm sick of? You two fighting." I said before getting up and walking out of the Restaurant. "Great now you've pissed her off." Dean said accusingly.

"Dude, you made the speech." Sam retorted.

"I can hear you you know!" I called out at them. "How does she do it?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know man but we gotta talk to her about it."

"That'll piss her off and the worst thing to have is her pissed off during a job." Sam injected.

"Good point." Dean said before looking at Wendy as she passed by.

I turned and walked to the car and opening the door and sitting halfway In, "hey sweety." Came a voice, my head snapped up, drunk ass. I thought. "Care to come home with me?" He slurred. "Really? Out of all the things you could say you say that?" I asked cocking one eyebrow. He growled and lunged for me, before he could come any further his face connected with my fist which nocked him out cold, I never even changed position, not even to get up and move I just sat there playing with my drawing pad.

Not much later did Sam and Dean come out. "What the?" Dean asked confused. "He started it!" I said pointing at the unconscious man. Sam growled and Dean rolled his eyes. "Let's get this guy some help." Dean said picking up the chap. I stood up and helped Dean and put him on a bench.

We drove past a sign that read 'Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI.' I pulled out my headphones when Dean parked the Impala in front of a house. I got out picking up a ID and heading over to my brothers. "Will Carlton?" Dean asked once Sophie's brother opened the door. "Yeah, that's right." He replied nodding, "I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and agent Lillidail." Dean introduced us. "We're with the US Wildlife Service." Said Dean holding up a ID he invited us in and led us to a dock where his Dad was sitting. "She was about a hundred yards out." Will informed. "That's where she got dragged down." He continued, I walked over to the the edge of the lake and stared at it, you see ever since I was little I was always connected to the water somehow, I loved swimming but you don't usually get to swim when your on the road so it's been forever since i last swam. "Ally!" Sam shouted for me. I ran over to Sam and Dean and walked back to the car with them, Sam turned around.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam asked, Dean and I turned around. Will looked at his father then turned back to us.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." Will said sadly. "We understand." Sam replied. I turned towards the car and hopped in. Damn right we understand.

Later on that day we went to the police station to talk to some people. "Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

The police asked, his name was Jake, Jake Barr "You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam replied."Like what? There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah." Dean replied laughing. "Right." He said. Sam and I glanced at Dean and I rolled my eyes. "Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still-" Began Jake, they are just so oblivious to what's really out there are they? Jake sat down. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." He finished. "That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." Dean pondered."I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know."

"Anyway..." Jake sighed."All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, the dam, of course." He pointed out like it should have remembered every detail. "Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak." I said remembering. "It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." He said sadly. "Exactly." Dean replied. A young woman tapped on the door and Sam and Dean and I stood up. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked,"I can come back later." She said more awkward then the first time. "Gentlemen and lady, this is my daughter." jJake introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Said Dean going into all out flirting mode. The poor woman shook Dean's hand."Andrea Barr. Hi." She said sweetly."Hi." Replied Dean."They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Informed Jake. "Oh." She replied. A little boy with blond hair walk around Andrea and stopped by her side."Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked, he walked away without talking but glanced at me. I smiled at him. "His name is Lucas." Jake informed. "Is he okay?" Sam asked concerned as Lucas sat down with pieces of paper and crayons and started drawing."My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake said. I nodded in understanding. Jake stood up and went over to the office door and held it open. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." He said before leaving. We followed. "Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked Andrea. "Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." She replied."Two-would you mind showing us?" He asked, I face palmed, he glared at me which I returned with a rolling of my eyes. Idiot. Andrea laughed, let's just hope she doesn't actually do it and fall into the trap. "You want me to walk you two blocks?" She asked."Not if it's any trouble." Don't fall into the trap! Pleeeeease."I'm headed that way anyway." She replied before looking at Jake. Ugh nevermind. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She told Jake before turning to Lucas, "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She kissed him on the head and turns to leave motioning for us to follow. Sam thanked jake and we left.

"So, cute kid." Dean said attempting to make a conversation with Andrea. "Thanks."replied Andrea. "Kids are the best, huh?" He continued. I couldn't see what happened next because I wasn't paying attention.

We stop in front of a building with a sign that says Lakefront motel."There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Andrea said. "Thanks." I said."Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." said Andrea addressing Dean, I chuckled at the look on his face. She left telling us to enjoy our stay.

" 'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Said Sam after Andrea was out of earshot. "I love kids." Defended Dean, I snorted."Name three children that you even know." Sam challenged. "Al-" "I'm to old to be a kid Dean." I said up crossing my arms and stood beside him to prove the point to the fact that I was still around the same height as him. Dean looked like he was thinking for a minute, but came up empty. Sam waves a hand and walks into the motel. Dean scratches his head and I walk after Sam."I'm thinking!" I heard Dean shout behind us. I chuckled and Sam smiled.

I dumped my bag on the couch and took out my laptop and set it on the table Sam did the same, why should I be surprised? It's what he did when he was still with us before he left for Collage. Dean was sporting through his clothing, I swear to god he was secretly a fashionista even though I can't really talk because I was sort of a fashonist myself.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sam replied clicking something on his computer. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Sam replied. Dean tossed a piece of clothing on the bed."So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam said. Dean walked over to him to look over his shoulder. "Why?" Dean asked."Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam replied. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." I said scrolling through an article."Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" I asked turning the computer around and showing them the article. Dean and Sam read the page."Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam read, he took the computer clicked a link and looked at whatever was on the screen. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam read. Same clicked something and scratched his head. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." Sam said. "No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." I said a little sadly.

"Can we join you?" Dean asked as we approached Andrea. She looked up at us. "I'm here with my son." She replied i looked over at Lucas. "Mind if I say hi?" I asked, she nodded and I walked over to the boy who was drawing. I kneeled next to him and picked up a piece of paper a crayon and started drawing in silence. "Hey I said equity after a little bit, silence. I sighed. "You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something."

A pause.

"Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. This is for you." I handed a drawing of stick figures to Lucas, "this is my family. That's my dad. That's my mom. Thats my annoying but awesome big brother. That's my geek twin brother, and that's me." I said pointing to each one in turn.

Another pause.

"All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." I said getting up and walking over to Dean and Sam."Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean said sympathetically. "What are the Doctors saying?" Sam asked. "That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea replied. "That can't be easy. For either of you." Sam said. "We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." She trailed off. The was a pause of silence before Dean spoke up. "Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-" she was cut off by Lucas walking up to us carrying a picture. "Hey sweetie." She said sweetly. Lucas handed me the picture. "Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." I said taking the picture from him. It's a picture of the Carlton house. Lucas left heading back to the bench.

I was on the computer at the local Cafe with Sam when I heard it, sirens worked and speeded past and I looked at Sam, he nodded and we quickly packed up and ran towards the car, we stopped at the Carlton house, seeing that there was already a small crowd. "See anything?" I asked. Sam shook his head then pushed. Past some people, I followed pulling out my bag. "What happened here?" Sam asked. "Oh, Will Carlton is dead." The doctor said. After we showed them our badges. "What? How?" I asked. "He drowned, in the sink." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's an achievement."

Dean is inside the motel room sitting on a bed when Sam and I came into the room. "So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam said sitting next to Dean and I sat down at the table swinging my legs onto it. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam said.

"He drowned?" Dean asked confused."Yep. In the sink."

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Dean said. I snorted in amusement. "And it took you that long to figure it out?" I asked crossing my arms with a smirk. "I didn't hear about Will drowning in a sink before you did." Dean pointed out. "Good point." I said nodding my head before leaning against the wall.

"so what could it be?" I asked. "I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the Same source." Dean replied. "The lake." Sam replied shuffling a few books "Yeah." Dean confirmed. "Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." I concluded. "And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Sam said. Dean stood up and sat down on a chair in front of Sam. "This is gonna happen again soon." Dean said resting his arm on the table "And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." He continued. "Yeah, it took both his kids." I said from my corner, they turned their heads to look at me as if they were just remembering I was there, but Sam continued so there wasn't an awkward moment, thank god for that. "And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris-Bill Carlton's godson." He said."Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean said in his cool-movie-like voice. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Dean." I said walking over to my bed. "What?!" He exclaimed. "You just had to do that didn't you?" He nodded guiltily and looked at Sam for help but all he got was a grinning Sam. he scoffed and I giggled. "Let's just go." I said while picking up the car keys and walked out, it took them a little bit before they realised that I had the keys.

Bill Carlton was sitting on the bench on the dock, when we arrived. Dean parked the car and we all got out. "Mr. Carlton?" Sam called out as we approached. He looked up, his eyes both hard and glaring and sad and broken. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Sam informed. "We're from the, the Department-"

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill said cutting Dean off mid sentence. I blinked. That was, unexpected but it made sense. But apparently neither Dean nor Sam got the message, or they chose to ignore it. "Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death-we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam pushed. "My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please." Bill said turning his head to stare aimlessly at the lake. I tugged Dean and Sam's sleeve. Eventually they walked back to the car. "What do you think?" Sam asked once we were next to the car, I glanced back at Bill his eyes bore into mine like he was trying to see right through me, he looked away. I sighed inwardly and turned back to the boys who were talking about something, sodden lay Dean went still, staring at the Carlton house, "What is it?" Sam and I ask in unison."Huh." Dean said lost in thoughts. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean said returning to reality. Sam and I exchanged worried looks. "Ally, do you have the picture Lucas gave you on you?" I nodded pulling it out of the back seat, the drawing resembled the Carlton's house and it finally clicked it. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said uncertain. "I just need to talk to him." I replied. We were inside Andreas house trying to get her to let me talk to Lucas.

"Just for a few minutes." Dean said trying to buy me a little bit of time with him. "He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" I was slowly losing hope on this whole 'make-the-mute-kid-talk-but-get-past-the-mum' mission. "Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam put in matter of factly. "My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." Ignorant till the end."If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." I begged. She sighed, finally breaking. "If it means so much to you but don't say I didn't warn you." She replied, she stood up and motioned for me to follow, I did she led me down a hall and to a room. Lucas's room I'm guessing. Andrea opened the door. Lucas was colouring, toy solders was scattered around him. I entered and crouched down. "Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" I scanned the pictures, it was of the red bicycle. "You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." I said reaching into my computer bag and pulled out the picture of the house. I paused to look at what he was drawing, it was a person in the water. I opened the picture and laid it out in front of him.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." He ignored me. Dean walked in. "Can I have a shot?" I nodded. After a second of silence Dean finally spoke.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom-I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Dean said.

I looked at him, he had never shown any signs of this type of emotion for years, I didn't even know he felt this way. Lucas drops his crayon and looks at Dean, picking up the drawing he gave it to him, I peered over his shoulder, there was a white church, a yellow house and a boy with a blue baseball cap and a red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. "Thanks, Lucas."

Dean and Sam and I hopped in the Impala, Sam holding the church picture, examining it. I sat In the back, thoughts racing through my head. I never knew Dean felt that way, I knew he did have feelings other than the one that he normally shows but this? This was deep. Music played softly in the background as we drove along. "Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean remarked. "There are cases-going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam replied, looking up from the picture. "Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please." Dean said rather impatiently.

"All right, we got another house to find." Sam replied. "The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean stated. Sam looked at the picture again. "See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." Sam said. "Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." Dean said teasingly, I scoffed. "Well, he did get into college so of course he'll be smart, maybe he might outsmart you, oh wait, that's easy." I teased. "No one can outsmart me, Especially you, I taught you all you know." I rolled my eyes. 37 divided by 20 minus 2 equals?" I asked smiling.

There was silence for a minute as Dean tried to work out the answer. He sighed, giving up. "You passed every subject at school, yes, but you were never good at maths." I said playfully. " it's 0.15." Sam said on the verge of laughing. "Shut up." Dean grumbled. "Just like two peas in a pond." Dean said. "You know, um..." I started. "What you said about Mom..."

"It's no big deal." Dean said. "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Dean asked worriedly. I laughed and shook my head. Typical Dean.

Sam, Dean and I approached a white church shaped like the one in Lucas's picture. Dean held up the picture and looked at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. Sam looks at Dean. They both look up at the church and cross the street to the house. I followed Sam and Dean to the house. Sam knocked on the the door and an elderly woman answered.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean asked when Ms Sweeney let us inside. "No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." She sighed, my gaze lingered on the picture of a boy, presumingly Peter on the side table.

"The police never-I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." Ms Sweeney said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam point out the toy soldiers, I was confused, what significance would toy soldiers have in this case? "Losing him-you know, it's...it's worse than dying." Ms Sweeney said sadly. I glanced at dean who glance at Sam who glanced back at Dean.

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" Dean asked. Ms Sweeney shook her head. "He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." She explained. Dean picked up a picture off the mirror. I couldn't quite see what was on it. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy." Dean said.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said as we drove along. "Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean replied. "And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Sam replied. "So what if Bill did something to Peter?" I injected. "What if Bill killed him?" Sam said, "Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." Dean stated. We pulled up in front of the Carlton's house, we approached the house. "Mr. Carlton?" I called out, a engine roared to life and we all walk around the house to see what it was. Bill was going out into the lake on his boat. Sam started to say something but I ran to the end of the dock, yelling for him to turn the boat around, Sam and Dean soon joined me but we were ignored. The water raised up and flipped. Bills boat over, when the water calmed, there was no sight of Bill, he had vanished.

Dean. Sam and I followed Jake through the door, Andrea was sitting next to Lucas who was rocking back and forth. She looked over. "Sam, Dean, Alex." Andrea stood up, placing the bag and container on her chair. "I didn't expect to see you here."she said. "So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" He asked a little snappy. "I brought you dinner." The thought of dinner made my mouth water and i realised I haven't eaten for a while. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time." Jake informed his voice softer then a second ago. "I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea asked worriedly. "Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home."

Lucas whined, I turned my head to look at him as he jumped up and clutched onto my arm. "Lucas, hey, what is it?" I asked softly. "Lucas." I said a bit more firmer. "Lucas." Andrea echoed me. "Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." I assured him, he shook his head. Andrea pulled Lucas away from me and lead him outside, Lucas didn't look away from me. A shiver ran down my spine.

Jake threw down his jacket and walked into his office we followed. "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill-who is a very good swimmer, by the way-into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jake asked. Dean glanced at Sam. "Yeah, that about sums it up." I replied tiredly. "And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" My eyes widened.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three."

"See, now, we can explain that." Dean began. "Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbours saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Jake said darkly. "Door number two sounds good." Sam said. "That's the one I'd pick." Jake nodded in approval.

Dean and Sam and I are in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. The light turns green. The Impala doesn't move. I was confused and Sam and I shared a worried glance. "Green." Sam stated. "What?" Asked Dean snapping out of his thoughts. "Light's green." I said before Sam could. Dean turned right. "Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam said. "I know."

Sam, Dean and I were sitting in the car, it was night and I was still trying to get an answer from Dean as to why we were here, well, wherever here was. "But Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam persisted. "I'm not so sure." He replied.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam insisted. "All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean asked, I took a deep breath. "But why would you think that?" Sam asked, confused. "Because Lucas was really scared." I said realising what Dean was getting on to. He noticed the signs that Lucas showed, his behaviour. "That's what this is about?" Sam asked slightly shocked.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Dean said, I nodded my head in agreement. "Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam asked humorously. There was silence for a moment. "Shut up." Was Dean's reply, "not very creative, Mate."

We pulled up at the house. "Are you sure about this? It's pretty late." Sam said. Dean didn't say anything but got out of the car, we followed him and he rang the doorbell. Lucas opened the door desperate and afraid. "Lucas? Lucas!" Dean and I pretty much yelled. He took off and we followed him to the bathroom, he started pounding on the bathroom door again. Dean pushed him over to Sam and kicks in the door. Lucas grabbed me making me unable to help, Sam and Dean rushed forward and tried to pulled Andrea from the tub, something pulled her back under but eventually they managed to pull her all the way out. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Dawn is breaking as Sam and Andrea and I sat in the living room, I had Lucas on my lap and he was sleeping soundly. Andrea is dry and had hanged into more comfortable clothing. Well I hope it's more comfortable clothing.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked

"No."

Dean was somewhere looking through notebooks on a bookshelf.

"It doesn't make any sense." Andrea continued as she started to cry.

"I'm going crazy." She put her face in her hands. I sighed inwardly, that's what they all say.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything." Sam insisted. "I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice." She said hesitantly. "What did it say?" I asked, shifting my position. Lucas mumbled something in his sleep but was otherwise silent. "It said...it said 'come play with me'." She said, she started crying again. "What's happening?"

Dean approached holding a scrapbook he puts the book on the table in front of Andrea, he opened the book. I couldn't quite see what it was, I learned forward careful not to wake Lucas, I still couldn't see so I gave up and leaned back planning to get a look later.

"Do you recognise the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked, so the picture was of a group of kids? "What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." So an old picture with Andrea's dad then. She moved her finger to somewhere else Dean looked at Sam.

She moves her finger over to another picture of Jake as a child; he is standing next to PETER. Dean looks at Sam. "Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the Sheriff." Dean concludes. "Bill and the Sheriff-they were both involved with Peter." Sam said. Lucas shifted, now waking up. He yawned. "What about Chris? My dad-what are you talking about?" Andrea asked getting more freaked out by the second. Lucas crawled off my lap and walked over to the window, staring out of it.

"Lucas?" I asked getting up and going over to him. "Lucas, what is it?" I tried again. Lucas pushed past me and opened the door and walked outside, everyone followed him. "Lucas, honey?" Andrea asked. Lucas stopped at a patch of ground that looks like It was removed and put back. I crouched down and felt the ground.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean practically demanded. Andrea pulled Lucas back into the house. Sam and Dean went to fetch shovels, when they got back I picked up a shovel and looked at the spot. "Always digging." I mumbled as I started digging. soon Sam shovel hits something metal and we got rid of the shovels and used our hands, eventually we lifted out a red bike. "Peter's bike." Sam and I said together. Dean looked at us weirdly.

"Who are you?" Dean, Sam and I spun around to find Jake there holding a gun at us. "Put the gun down, Jake." Sam tried. Jake ignored him. "How did you know that was there?" He asked his hands shaking a bit. "What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean replied. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake protested desperately, his voice taking a historical pitch.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about."

Footsteps pounded behind us, I turned around to see Andrea. "Dad!" She exclaimed as she came to a stop. "And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit."

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the Same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam said trying to nock sense in his head. "Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked. "Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam replied. "And research." Dean looked at me like: seriously? I shrugged.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane." Jake said. "I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean pretty much begged. "Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked. "No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." Jake said. I scoffed inwardly.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Andrea pleaded, he did.

"Tell me you-you didn't kill anyone." She begged. Jake looked away. "Oh my god." She said he voice full of realisation.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank."

Dean glanced at Sam

"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." I said my voice having a hint of authority. Andrea and I turned our heads, my eyes widened, Lucas was walking down to the lake.

"Lucas!" Jake and I shouted, I bolted, I was nearing the dock quickly, Lucas was leaning over the side, reaching for the water, or something in the water.

"Lucas!" Dean shouted.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea called desperately.

A hand reaches for Lucas and pulled Lucas into the water, I jumped into the water after him, I grabbed Lucas's arm trying to pull him up. Something pulled me down, a suffocating sensation filled my lungs as I was dragged deeper. Someone dove in, I could hear and feel the movement of the water. There was another splash as someone else dove in, I have no idea how much time has passed, but before I know it. Darkness consumed me.

I coughed, water poured from my mouth spraying anyone or thing in front of me. "Alex, there we go, that's it." Dean said, my head pounded. I lifted myself up into a sitting position. "Lucas?" I croaked my voice full of worry. "He's fine." I nodded. "Jake is dead." Dean said. "Drowned?"

"Sacrificed himself."

Dean, Sam and I walk out of the motel. I dumped my duffel in the back with me as Dean opened the car door. "Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam said, I groaned inwardly. "I know." Dean replied simply. "Dean." Sam started, I spotted Andrea and Lucas walking up to the car.

"Hey." Dean said. "We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea explained, just then I realised that Lucas was indeed carrying a tray of sandwiches.

"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." She continued.

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked looking at his mum, I smiled.

"Of course." Andrea smiled and kissed Lucas's head. "Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean said, helping Lucas put the tray on the backseat. Sam and Andrea started talking, I was assuming it was about how Andrea was holding up.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time." Dean said, I raised my eyebrows. "Zeppelin rules!" Lucas recited. I smirked. Typically Dean. "That's right. Up high." Dean said holding up his hand for a hi-five. Lucas obliged, grinning. "And remember what I taught you?" He nodded, Dean looked at me confused. "Learn your maths!" He shouted at Dean. Dean glared at me, I giggled.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" Dean said still glaring at me. "All right, like you take care of Lexie?" He asked. Dean nodded. Andrea came up and kissed Dean, I rolled me eyes.

"Thank you."

Dean stood there, thinking for a minute as I hopped in the car. Soon he moved to the drivers seat.

"Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Dean hopped in the car and turned the it on, Sam hopped in and I started tapping my hand along to 'Movin' On' by Bad Company's which played when Dean turned the car on. I smiled, Lucas and Andrea were waving goodbye. "Dean, you officially can name one kid that you know." I said smiling. "You?" He asked jokingly. "No, Lucas. I'm 22 years old. Dean." He chuckled, "you'll always be a little kid to me."


	5. Chapter 4: Phantom Traveller

" _Never? You're never afraid? Neither of you?" Sam asked rather bewildered. "No, not really." Dean replied. Sam reached under Dean's pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence. Dean snatched the knife out of Sam's hand. "That's not fear. That is precaution." "All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Sam replied._

I felt something move waking me up, I was asleep, in the same bed as Sam because there was nowhere else to sleep and Dean refused to share. I rolled over and cracked an eye open. Sam was putting his shoes on. "Mornin' " I mumbled. Sam froze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I sat up. "Don't worry about it, are you ok?" I asked he nodded. "Yeah just going out for a bit, getting some coffee or something." I threw the blanket off me and climbed out of bed. "Can you wait five minutes?" He nodded again. I went into the bathroom after getting a blue checked shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans. I got changed and left the bathroom I put my boots on and put my hands In my pockets as we left.

"You ok?" Sam asked me after a few minutes of silent walking. I nodded. "Are you?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know." He replied. Then he laughed. I looked at him weirdly. "What?" I asked. "Since when did we start making small talk?" He asked eventually I shrugged. "You started it."

We reached the café and Sam ordered two coffees while I ordered a hot chocolate. We sat in silence for a few minutes while drinking our drinks. "Do you think dads ok?" I asked breaking the silence. Sam sighed. "I don't know Alex, I mean, this is dad we are talking about." I nodded. "I know, doesn't stop me from worrying." Sam looked at me puzzled. "You still love the man, even after what he did to you." Sam said his voice full of both admiration and anger. I shrugged. "So what if I do?"

"He beat you."

"We were training."

"I don't care, he still hurt you."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter, it's in the past now, let's just focus on finding dad." I said jumping down from the seat and started walking back. Sam grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Look, you shouldn't have gone through that, he hurt you, why do you care for him so much?"

"Because we're family, and family's like us, should stick together." I ripped my arm out of SAMs grip and continued walking. "Alex! Can you wait here for a minute?!" I turned around and watched Sam as he ran into the café to get something.

He came back a few minutes later with food, and is that meat pie I smell? He handed me a bag, I peeked inside, there was a meat pie. I smiled. "Thanks." I said as we started walking again.

Sam opened the door and I entered, I sat down at the table and started eating. Dean stirred, he turned to look as Sam entered. "Morning, sunshine." Sam said as he placed the pastries and coffees on the table. "What time is it?" Dean asked groggily.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five."

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

"Where does the day go?" Dean sat up.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV."

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal." I scoffed, not a big deal my ass. "Yeah, it is." I said from my spot on the table. "Look, I appreciate your concern-" Sam started."Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp." Dean interrupted. "He cares." I stated. Dean glared at me and I smiled innocently.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked. Sam crossed the room and handed a coffee to Dean and sat on his bed. "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you." Sam confessed. "You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean advised. "So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head. "Either of you?" He asked looking at me. I shrugged then shook my head.

"Never? You're never afraid? Neither of you?" Sam asked rather bewildered. "No, not really." Dean replied.

Sam reached under Dean's pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence. Dean snatched the knife out of Sam's hand. "That's not fear. That is precaution." "All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Sam replied. Just than Deans phone rang, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" Dean said after a few seconds, my interest was suddenly peeked. "What is it?" Dean asked. After a second Dean eyed Sam, Sam eyed him back. "Can you quite your eyeing contest and tell me who the hell was that?" I demanded feeling left out. "That was a guy named Jerry, dad and I helped him out when you went AWOL., something's happening, he wants to speak to us in person." Sam raised an eyebrow. "AWOL?" He asked. "Long story, let's get movin'."

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." Jerry said as he lead us to his office."Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked. "Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie!" A guy shouted as he walked past.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"jerry asked. "Yeah, I was. I'm-taking some time off." Sam replied. "And you little miss, ran off too learn how to be a doctor and a veterinarian. Turns out you learnt more about being a mechanic as well." Jerry said. I shifted uneasily. I nodded. I wasn't gone for that long, I planned to come back." I defended. "Well, he was real proud of you two. I could tell. He talked about you all the time." Jerry informed. "He did?" Sam and I said in unison. "Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asked. "He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean replied. "Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and Alexis. Even trade, huh?" Dean laughed. "Alexia." I corrected. "Alexia, sorry." Jerry apologised. "I got something I want you guys to hear."

He lead us to his office. "You learned about being a doctor?" Sam asked me. I nodded. "I always seemed to want to know how, I don't know why." I replied." He shrugged. "I'm proud, you did what you wanted to do." Sam said. I stopped him in my tracks. "Stop, no chick flicks moments." Sam smiled and shook his head. "Dean rubbing off on ya?" He asked. I scoffed. "You could say that." I ran to catch up to Dean and Jerry.

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." He put a CD in a drive

"Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." Jerry explained, I sat down on the wheely chair and started spinning around, a firm hand slammed itself onto the chair and stopped it in it's tracks, I looked up to see Sam with a annoyed look on his face. I pouted.

"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485-immediate instruction...may be experiencing some mechanical failure..." The person on the recording cried out. There was a loud whooshing sound, I leaned forward.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault." Jerry said."You don't think it was?" Sam concluded. "No, I don't." Jerry said.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors."Sam said. "All right."Jerry nodded. "And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" I asked. "The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry replied. Dean frowned. "No problem."

Sam and I were waiting outside Copy Jacks's store, Dean walked into there about half an hour ago. Dean finally exited the store the same time as a women entered the store, they said something to each other as they passed. "You've been in there forever." Sam said pushing himself off the car. I stood up from my seat in the back and stood next to Sam. Dean held up three ID cards. "You can't rush perfection." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes. "Mr Perfectionist" I teased.

"Homeland Security?" Sam said grabbing an ID card at the same time as me. That's pretty illegal." Sam started. "even for us." I finished inspecting the card. "Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." With that we all hopped in the car.

"All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asked. "Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." Sam replied. "Yeah?"Dean replied unsure of where this was going. "Listen." Sam played the tape: "No survivors!" A scratchy voice said. "No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean questioned. "Got me." Sam replied. "So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" I asked from the back seat."There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." Sam replied. "Mm-hmm." Dean said not really listening. "Or remember flight 401?" Sam asked. I nodded. "Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights." Dean said. "Right." Sam said. "Yep." Dean replied. " So what your saying is that ,maybe we got a similar deal." I said. Sam nodded. "All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked. "Third on the list: Max Jaffey." Sam replied. "Why him?" Dean and I asked together. "Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." I raised an eyebrow at this. "What makes you say that?" Dean asked. "Well, I spoke to his mother." At this the left eyebrow followed the right one upwards. "When did this happen?" I asked. "When you and Dean decided it would be a good idea to play pool against each other at the bar." Sam replied his voice hinting disappointment. I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." Max said as he walked with a cane between Dean and Sam. I was walking next to Dean.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions..." Dean said.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?" Sam asked as we sat down.

"Like what?" Max asked a bit grumpily. I sighed. "Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices." Dean replied. "No, nothing."

"Mr. Joffey-" I began leaning forward. "Jaffey." Mac interrupted me. "Jaffey. Sorry. You checked yourself in here, right?" I asked. Max nodded. "Can I ask why?" I Asked. "I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." Max said annoyed. "Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" Dean asked. "I...I don't want to talk about this anymore." His voice took a shaky. Scared edge. "See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what." Dean insisted. "No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things." Max insisted. "He was seeing things." Dean said disbelievingly. "It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please." Sam practically begged. "There was...this-man. And, uh, he had these...eyes-these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him-or I thought I saw him..." Max correct end himself. "What?" Dean, Sam and I asked in unison. He looked at us oddly. "He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door." Max explained. "Yeah." Dean nodded.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked. "What are you, nuts?" Was Max's answer, apparently not. Sam tilted his head confused, I raised a eyebrow, we where in a mental hospital right? Well, we weren't in it but we were sitting in a mental hospital. Weird is bound to happen. "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." Oh.

The Impala pulls up in front of a house. "So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam said as we got out the car. "Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean started. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight." He finished. "Not if you're human." I said casually. "But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form." Sam said. "Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" We all turned to look at the house.

Dean, Sam and I sat across from Mrs. Phelps. Sam's looking at a framed photograph. "This is your late husband?" Sam asked from his spot looking at the picture.

"Yes, that was my George."

"And you said he was a...dentist?"

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that..." She trailed off. "How long were you married?" Sam asked. "Thirteen years." She replied. "In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" I asked Leaning forward. "Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." She replied uncertainly. Sam and Dean shared a look while I tried not to raise my eyebrow.

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sam started as we walked back ro.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." I said.

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part." Sam said. Dean and I looked at each other in confusion.

Dean and Sam exit "Mort's for style", wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. Sam adjusts his collar. I chuckled sitting on the hood.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean complain looking down at himself. "No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance." I crossed my arms. "Besides, what's wrong with the Blue's Brothers?" He stared at me in annoyance. I chuckled.

Dean looked down at himself again. "I hate this thing." He stated. "Quit complaining, you want into that warehouse or not?" I said. "Off the hood, Lexie." He said ignoring the question. I jumped off the hood and walked over to my seat and sat down. Sam and Dean hopped in the car. Dean stopped, about to turn the car on. "Hey how come we have to wear suits she doesn't?" Dean asked. "Because she is going to sneak in, three of us would be a little suspicious." Sam replied. "I have a name you know." I said from the back. "Oh,sorry,mother hen." Dean teased. I smiled and shook my head, boys.

I jumped over the fence landing loudly on the ground, I froze looking around hoping no one heard that. When I was satisfied that there weren't going to be guards jumping out on me and telling me to put my hands behind my head, I moved. Sneaking in through the window was easy, almost too easy. God does no one pay attention to the cameras now days? I hid amongst the plane wreckage.

The door opened and I took a deep breath. Footsteps were heard approaching the wreckage. Someone tapped on the plane. I moved, crawling out of the wreckage as Dean pulled out the homemade EMF and put earbuds in his ears.

"You made it alright, I see." Dean remarked as he was walking around the wreckage. I nodded. "Yeah but the windows aren't the easiest the get through." Dean scoffed.

"What is that?" Sam asked motioning to the EMF meter.

I raised my eyebrows as I peered at the EMF meter. It's obviously an EMF meter right?

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies." Dean explained.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?" Sam asked, I looked closer at it, now that Sam mentioned it, it kinda did look like a busted-up Walkman. Man I remember my first Walkman and the one that's in my bag.

" 'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." Dean grinned.

I walked over to a piece of the wreckage which had a bit of yellow dust on it.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam said. Deans grin disappears.

"Guys, over here." "Guys, over here." I said peering at the emergency door handle which had yellow dust on it.

Dean and Sam made their way over to me and Dean ran the EMF meter over the handle it started spiking.

"Check out the emergency door handle." Dean said. He scratched the yellow dust and got some on his hand.

"What is that stuff?" I asked peering at the yellow dust in Dean's hands. "One way to find out." Sam said as he pulled out a bag, proceeding to scrape the dust off the handle and into the plastic bag.

Footstep could be heard approaching the door and Dean looked at me accusingly. "You were supposed to be our look out." I sighed in annoyance. "Let's just go ok?" I said pushing them to the window and push them through it.

The door bangs open just as I jumped out of the window. Dean and Sam peer around a corner and walk out casually with me following behind them, the alarm blares and they pretty much bolt to the gate and jump over, I chuckled as I did a runner and jumped over the gate. Dean grabbed his jacket wich he used to help climb the gate.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy." He said before running off. Sam and I followed him.

We were at Jerry's office waiting for him to tell us what the mysterious yellow dust is, we would do it ourselves but he had the microscope so that does put a damper on things

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur." I looked up from his computer acting like a wasn't doing anything and walked over

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Take a look for yourself." He replied.

There was banging sounds from outside the office. I looked in that direction and raised my eyebrows.

"You effin' piece of crap..." Jerry muttered. A small smile was making it's way to my lips. "If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." I grinned as Jerry left. Dean walked over to the microscope to take a look.

"Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down-" I chuckled.

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue." Dean said.

"Demonic possession?" Sam and I said in unison. Dean looked at us like 'really?' Dean sighed.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." He said. "If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Sam said thoughtfully.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" Dean said, I smirked. "You ever heard of something like this before?" I asked the pair of them. "Never." Dean replied.

Dean, Sam and were in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds, and Sam is looking at something on the computer. Dean is reading something on one bed while sitting on the other. I was sticking up a few extra articles and photos on the wall.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." I said sticking a few papers on the wall, I turned around, both Sam and Dean were staring at me. "What? I was bored, jeez you'd think I didn't grow up with you two by the way your acting." Dean sighed. "Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this."

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" I asked a little puzzled. Dean got up. "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam said. Dean snorted. I turned around to look at Dean confused.

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here." Dean said. I sighed.

"Yeah. Me too." Sam said. "Me thre-" I started but was interrupted by Dean's phone I crossed my arms glaring at the phone as Dean answered it. "Hello?" There was a pause. "Oh, hey, Jerry" another pause, longer this time. "Wha-Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" Another pause I leaned closer trying not to invade Dean's space but get close enough to hear what Jerry was saying.

"Where'd this happen?" Dean asked pushing me away from him. I grunted and sat back down.

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that." Dean said after a bit. Sam and I glanced at each other. There was a 10 second break then: "Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean hung up. "Another crash?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dean nodded walking over to the door and opened it. "Where?" I asked from my spot getting up. "Nazareth."

For the second time Jerry was looking through the microscope. "Sulfur?" Dean asked. Jerry nodded.

"Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." Dean summed up. "With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam said. "What's the bad news?" Dean and I said at the same time. "Jinx!" "Double jinx!" "Jinx under a roof!" Dean finished the fight with the under the roof jinx. Sam shook his head in amusement.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485."

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked. "It's biblical numerology." Dean said. "You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death." I explained. Dean looked at me. I facepalm, damn it! "13 dollars, Alexia Winchester" I groaned. You evil person, you.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam continued ignoring us.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?" Sam said reminding us of the recording.

"No survivors." I mouthed. Dean looked at me and put on a thinking face.

"It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

Dean is driving. Sam is on the phone. Rush's "Working Man" is blasting in the stereo.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." He said before hanging up. "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon." I nodded.

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." I stated. "Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job." Sam informed us.

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean said. Which of course reminded me of the movie 'just my luck'. "Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel." Sam said."Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean commanded."I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." Sam said frustrated.

"God, we're never gonna make it." He said. I sighed. "We'll make it." He promised as he pulled over. "Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked. "As much as I don't want to do this,Alex your up." He said just before getting out of the front seat. I hurried to open the door and hopped into the drivers seat next to a very shocked Sam. Dean leaned next to me. "Wreck her in anyway possible, and I will make your life a living hell." I chuckled, typical Dean, and then, I hit the pedal.

Dean, Sam and I rushed into the airport and checked the Departure board. "Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes." Sam informed.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Dean said just before picking up a courtesy phone. "Hi. Gate thirteen." He said after a few seconds. "I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4."

"Come on." Dean muttered after a minute. "Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." Dean lied smoothly. I Smirked. I tought him well. "Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so-" there was a pause, then,"You what?" There was another pause as Dean listened to whatever Amanda was saying. "Uh, well...there must be some mistake." Both Sam and I walked over to Dean trying to hear what she was saying, we ended up bumping into each other and accidentally nocking Dean over, he hurried back up and grabbed the phone which was dangling from the thingy-magig.

"Guilty as charged." Dean said after a minute of silence. Sam stood beside my fidgeting, and me? Well I was poking Sam.

"He's really sorry." Dean said, I raised an eyebrow, who? "Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so-" Amanda presumingly cut Dean off."Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic." There was a pause. "Oh, yeah." Dean said. "What are they talking about?" I whispered to Sam. He shrugged. "No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Dean said frantically. "Damn it! So close." Dean said as he put the phone back.

"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines." Said someone of the Intercom. "All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam said. I turned to leave and get some stuff when Dean started speaking, the panic in his voice made stop and turn around.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." Dean was staring at us with wide-eyes. "Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash." Sam said. It clicked in. One of the best memories of my lifetime.

"I know." Dean said. "Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Sam ordered. Dean just looked at us anxiously, at this point I was silently laughing.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Dean finally noticing the wild panic look in his eyes. I giggle. Dean would've glared at me but he was to busy panicking, poor man.

"No, not really." Dean said, his voice strained. "What? What's wrong?" Sam ask's worriedly. "Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..." Dean said trailing off. I was slowly losing it. "Flying?" Sam asked finally catching on. I lost it, in a fit of hardly muffled fit of giggles, chortles and snorts. "Ow!" I exclaimed as Sam hit me over the back of my head.

"It's never really been an issue until now."

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

Man I wish I had a camera, but that'll be mean, I'd still have blackmail though.

"All right. Uh, Alex and I will go." Sam said trying to work around it, I nodded. Fine by me, apparently not by Dean.

"What?" He said shocked. "we'll do this one on our own." Sam said a little confused at Dean antics. "What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash." Sam sighed. "Dean, we can do it together, or Sam and I can do this one by ourself. I'm not seeing a third option here." I said standing beside Sam. "Come on! Really? Man..." Dean said in defeat. I grinned, this was gonna be entertaining night.

Dean, Sam and I were sitting on the plane, waiting for it to take off. Dean was anxiously reading the safety card, I was reading the safety card as well, out of habit actually and because there's nothing else good to read. "Just try to relax." Sam told Dean. "Just try to shut up." He retorted. I smirked, putting the safety card back in the pocket thingy I leaned back and closed my eyes. The plane took off and I swear I could feel Dean jumping at every movement, poor thing.

Time passed by, I'm not sure how long but I know it did. Dean was humming something, I couldn't quiet make out what it was. I looked at Dean, seeing Sam do the same.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked confused. I think someone just put me on the wall of shame, jeez and I call myself a fan of metallic.

"Calms me down." Dean explained, "Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused." Sam said. I sighed. "Okay." Den replied."I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism." Sam continued.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." I said. "Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam asked.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armour that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." I said stealing dads journal from Sam.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." Sam said. "Mm-hm." Dean nodded in agreement.a flight attendant was passing by when Dean turned to her. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not." She replied. "Oh, my mistake." Dean said before facing forward again. "Well, that went well." I said when she left. Sam smacked my arm with a small grin on his face.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." Dean said looking a the back of the plane at a flight attendant, Amanda. I nodded.

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked.

"There's ways to test that." Dean said, he went to his bag and pulled out a Virgin Mary shaped bottle of water. "I brought holy water."

"No." Sam said sternly, snatching the bottle and tucked it inside his hoodie. Daddy Sam has arrived. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." Sam said.

"Oh. Nice." Dean said, impressed. Dean was just about to leave when Sam spoke. "Hey." He said. "What?" Asked stopping in his tracks. "Say it in Latin." Sam practice ordered. "I know." Dean said as he started walking again. "Okay. Hey!" Sam called out. "What?!" Dean said annoyed. "Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo"." Sam informed, underestimate his knowledge much? "Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean nearly growled.

As Dean made his way to the back of the plane to talk to Amanda, Sam stole dads journal back while I was reading it. The plane shook and I glared at Sam. He flicked my nose in return. "Your an evil brother." I muttered. Sam chuckled.

A few minutes later Dean returned to his seat. "Well?" I asked. "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." Dean said. I raised my eyebrows. "You said "Christo"?" I asked. Dean nodded. "Yeah." "And?" Sam asked. "There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." Dean said. "So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." I said what was on everyone's mind. Well, that's jus great, anyone could be possessed. My tran of thought was interrupted by the plane shaking and Dean yelling out something about that not being normal.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam reassured Dean. Points for training man.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four." Dean snapped.

"You need to calm down." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't."

"Yes, you can." Sam said.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping."

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now." I said sternly looking at him straight in the eye. He took a long,slow,deep breath. "Good." I said leaning back on the seat. "Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum." Sam said.

"What do we have to do?" Dean and I asked at the sam time.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" Dean and I repeats at the same time, again.

"Yeah." Sam said looking at us weirdly. I pointed at Dean. Sam sighed.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own." Sam explained. "Oh. And why is that a good thing?" Dean replied. "Well, because the second part sends the basterd back to hell once and for all."

"First things first, we got to find it." I said.

I walked slowly up the aisle, Dean had given me the EMF meter, the only thing I've gotten since I got up was odd looks, no readings. Someone clapped their hand on my shoulder, I swear I nearly jumped a full feet in the air. "Ah! Don't do that." I scolded. "Anything?" Sam asked. "Well, I got odd looks but that's all, how much time do we have?"I asked. "Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody." Sam said.

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane." I said hopefully. I don't know about you but I don't really want to die in a plane crash, I'd prefere in the middle of a fight.

"You believe that?" Sam asked. "Not really, but I will if you will." I replied. I looked down, the EMF was spiking, someone exited the bathroom, the Copilot I presume, he starts walking towards the cockpit. "What? What is it?" Sam asked worriedly. "Christo." I said, my eyes never leaving him. He turned around slowly to far me, his eyes were black, I could feel goose bumps crawling down my spine. He entered the cockpit. Sam and I looked at each other. "If someone ever turns around like that again, I'm running." I said heading him the EMF meter.

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam said for the zillionth time. "Twelve minutes, dude." Dean replied.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." Amanda said as we entered the back of the plane. "Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean said as I closed the curtains. "Um, okay. What can I do for you?" Amanda asked. Oblivious till the end, eh? "All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now." Dean started. "All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam interrupted. Wow, straight to the point.

Amanda's smile disappeared. "Who are you guys?" She asked, now a little scared.

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure." Dean explained. "We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." I said rather urgently. "I'm sorry, I-I'm very busy. I have to go back-" she tried to brush past Dean but he sopped her from going anywhere. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead." Dean explained. "Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" She said shock clear in her voice. "He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" I said catching on to what Dean was trying to do.

"I-"

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too." Am interrupted again. "Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean half pleaded.

"On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes." Amanda explained.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about." Sam said. "I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" She asked. "Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here." Dean said.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" She asked. "Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?" Dean said as I checked the time, we did tavern to long. A not twisted in my stomach "Tick Tock goes the clock, fellows." I said impatiently.

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot-" Amanda started. Poor women didn't even get to finish her sentence because Sam interrupted her again! "Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit."

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you-"

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." Dean said. Amanda hesitated then She said okay before leaving. I sighed. "How long have we got?" Dean asked. "Nine minutes." I replied. Sam and I pulled out holy water while Dean handed dads journal to Sam who opens it.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" The copilot/demon said as he entered. Dean attacked, punching him in the face making him fall to the ground. Dean and I pinned him to the ground, for fun,I put some duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." Amanda exclaimed in horror. "We are gonna talk to him." Dean said just before splashing holy water on the copilot, who's skin sizzles. "Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" She creid out.

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." Sam said.

"Well, I don't underst-I don't know-"

The demon struggled, trying to lift both Dean and I off him.

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?"

"Okay. Okay." Amanda said hurrying out. "Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer we can hold him." Dean said. "Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino-" Sam as cut off by the demon breaking free and hitting all three of us. I clutched my nose, it's always the nose isn't it? Dean jumped on the demon ad held him down. Sam went to help Dean while I pick up the book and starts reciting it from where Sam left off.

The demon managed to throw Sam and Dean off him and grabbed the tape ripping it from his mouth, I winced, that would hurt. He slammed me against the wall making me drop the book. My vision blurred. I panted.

"Sam!" Dean cried out. My vision cleared, Sam's in danger? Soon that bloody demon what happen when he messes with my little brother. I got up, th demon had Sam by his collar and saying something to him. I ran over, jumped and landed elbowing in the back of the head in the process. The demon fell. Dean jumped on the demon, holding him down, I went to help him, the demon kicked the book down the aisle. "Sam!" I yelled. Motioning to the book with my head.

The demon exited the copilots body. "Where'd it go?" Dean asked. Sam hurried out to find the book. "It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." I said. If we don't we are surely gonna .

The plane suddenly dips and heaves violently as Sam struggles to retrieve the book. Dean splays himself against the exit door, screaming. I managed to get to Dean and he practically threw himself at me, holding on for dear life. I tried t hear Sam but with the screaming it was impossible. The was a flash of light, like and electrical charge and then he plne levelled out, everything calmed down. I looked down at Dean. "Get off me." I said. He climbed to his feet. "Don't tell Sam." I chuckled. "Fine." I got up. Dean had already left to find Sam. I followed, various people were asking others if they were alright. Sam stood up. "You ok, Sammy?"

"Yeah."

I was fiddling with a pen, waiting for Sam and Dean, we had landed a few minutes ago, I have no idea why we were still here. Amanda turned her head and spotted us. She mouthed something but I couldn't quite figure out what she said.

"Let's get out of here" Dean said. I stood up. Finally. "You okay?" Dean asked Sam as we headed for the exit. He stopped and turned to face Dean.

"Dean, it knew about Jessica." I topped and looked at him then glanced at Dean. "Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam half-heartedly agreed. "Come on." Dean said. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm always here." I told Sam we Dean marched forward. "Thanks, Lexie." Sam smiled.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry sook all our ads in turn. "Your dad's gonna be real proud." He said. Would he?

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam said. Dean begins to head off, then sopped. "You know, Jerry."

"Yeah."

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months." I raised an eyebrow, so that's how long he had it. "Your dad gave it to me." He replied. What?

"What?" I said. "When did you talk to him?" Dean asked.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." He explained before leaving.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam said. I sighed. Sitting in the shotgun I picked up a cassette tape. Avenge Sevenfold. Dean dials what I'm presuming is dads number.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help." Sam got in car car when the voicemail ended. I could tell by the wa he shut the door he was angry. Maybe I should've sat in the back. Dean hopped in the drivers seat, I put the cassette tape in as Dean started driving.

Remind me to leave Dean at a hotel or somewhere if the case involves planes.


	6. Chapter 5: Bloody Mary

_There was a small thud as I dump another newspaper on a growing pile on my left. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam asked."Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?" Dean replied. I stuck my hand in a chicken chips bag, and pulled out a chip snacking on it._

 _"Lollipops and candy canes."_

 _"Yeah, sure."_

I was sitting in the car again, even though I spend nearly all my time there it was getting annoying, I was tired and a little cranky and craving for a case, luckily we found one in Ohio, a shoemaker died in the bathroom from blood loss, when the body was found the shoemaker, Steven, had no eyes, it was like the popped right out of his head, or they were scratched out.

"Sam, wake up." Dean said when Sam showed signs of having a nightmare. Sam woke up, he sat up a and looked around, I opened the door and got out leaning against the door. We were parked in front of a large building.

After a little convocation between Sam and Dean, they got out of the car and headed for the building, I followed. "You seem happy." Dean observed. "I've been stuck in a car with you two for most of the day, and you smell. Just happy to stretch my legs." I replied skipping next to him. He snorted.

Sam. Dean and I head into a room there's two desks one empty has a nameplate that says: Dr. D. feilkowicz. The other said Murgue Technician. "Hey." The man behind the Murgue technician said drawing our attention to him. "Hey." Dean replied. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Yeah. We're the, uh...med students."

"Sorry?"

"Oh, Doctor-" dean stumble over the name pronunciation. "-Figlavitch didn't tell you?"

"We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State." Dean continued. I stood next to Sam."He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."Dean lied fluently "I'm sorry, he's at lunch." The tech guy informed. "Oh well he said, uh-" Dean started. "-oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?" "Sorry, I can't."

"Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." Dean looked at Sam and I. I nodded as Sam said yeah. "Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out-" the technician cut dean off. "Uh, look, man...no." Dean laughed a little and turned around. "I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear." Sam and I both hit him in the arm. He scowled. Sam stepped in front of Dean and opened his wallet and pulled out a few twenties, he put them on the desk. The morgue tech guy picked up the money. "Follow me." The morgue tech guy got up and left when Sam tried to follow Dean grabbed Sam. I decided to not move from my spot.

"Dude, I earned that money." I rolled my eyes. "You won it in a poker game." I said before pushing past them and following MTG (morgue tech guy) "Yeah." Dean said as Sam followed me and MTG.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Said Sam as we entered a room. He pulled back the sheet that covered Steven's face. "More than that. They practically liquefied." MTG said stepping back. "Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" I asked stepping forward and inspecting his eyes, or where they were meant to be. It was gruesome, you could see all the veins and other stuff where the eyes once was. I grimaced in disgust, my stomach seemed to do a flip but soon settled.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."the MTG replied. "What's the official cause of death." I asked moving to the shoemakers right side. "Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure." He replied. "What do you mean?" Sam asked. I stepped back and headed over to Dean and Sam. Dean looked at me with a small smile on his face, I rolled my eyes.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes, what would cause something like that?" Sam asked.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the Doctor."

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper." Dean asked.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." The MTG replied. Sam pulled out his wallet in annoyance and gave the MTG some more money.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing." Sam said as we walked down the stairs. "No, I have never seen anything like that before, I've seen strokes and all sorts of things but nothing Ike that." I said. Sam grabbed my arm and spun me around. "You got a job at the hospital?" He asked shocked with a hint of admiration. I nodded. "Dad and Dean didn't like it though." I grinned cheekily.

"Oi! Gigantor twins! Are you coming or are you going to stay here and plait each other's hair?" Dean said from the bottom of the staircase. I chuckled. And followed Dean. "Alright Mr. impatient, let's go talk to the daughter." I said as Sam followed us down the stairs and out the door.

Dean,Sam and I walked into the funeral, there was a small-ish crowd of attendees, both men and woman were wearing black. "Feel like we're underdressed." Dean said as we walked."We are underdressed." I stated. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked as we approached a girl sitting with her friends. "Yeah." She replied looking at as. "Hi, uh-we're really sorry." I said softly. "Thank you." She replied simply. "I'm Alexia, this is Dean and this is Sam. We worked with your dad." I said. Donna looked at the girl next to her, puzzled. "You did?" She asked."Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." Dean said. "I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." The girl next to her informed, her tone a becoming more distrusting by the second. "It's okay. I'm okay." Donna reassured. "Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked. "No." Donna said. The younger girl turned around. "That's because it wasn't a stroke." She said. Dean and Sam shared a look. "Lily, don't say that." Donna said, mental note: the little girls name is Lily, and she's seen/done something. "What?" Sam asked. "I'm sorry, she's just upset."

"No, it happened because of me."

"Sweetie, it didn't."

"Lily." Sam said crouching down till he was at eye level with lily. "Why would you say something like that?" "Right before he died, I said it." She replied. "You said what?" Dean asked. "Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." There was a pause "She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna said reassuringly. "I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean said. "No, I don't think so." Lily replied.

Sam, Dean and I walked down the hallway of the dead shoemakers house. Sam pushed the bathroom door open and looked at the floor.

.

Focus on one of the mirrors. Sam and Dean are seen in the mirror approaching it, then rounding the corner. There was still some dried blood on the floor, I stepped into the room.

"The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked. "Not that I know of." Dean replied stepping into the bathroom. Sam stoops to the floor and touches the dried blood, I opened the cabinet and peeked inside. "I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it." I said closing the cabinet and turning around. "Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam."The place where the legend began?" He asked.

I shrugged and opened the medicine cabinet. Sam got up and walked over to me Dean was standing next to me. "But according to the legend, the person who says B-" Sam paused, looking at the mirror, he closed it. "The person who says you know what gets it. But here-"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean said. "Right." Sam nodded."Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out." Dean said. I nodded.

"It's worth checking in to." Sam said. I did a mini celebration dance in my head.

"What are you doing up here?" A girl possibly 17-16 years old demanded as we exited the bathroom. Oh dear. "We-we, had to go to the bathroom." Dean said truthfully.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously. "Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." I said.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself."she explained."No, I know, I meant-" I tried. "And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming." She threatened.

"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad." Sam explained."Yeah, a stroke." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else." I said. "Like what?" She snapped.

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean said.

"Who are you, cops?"

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean and I. "Yeah, Something like that." I said. "I'll tell you what. Here." Sam said, pulls out a piece of paper. "Pen, please." I pulled out a pen from my own pocket and handed it to him. He stated writing something and handed it to the teen. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call." He said before walking down the hallway. Dean and I followed him.

Sam, Dean and I walked into a library, it was rather dark for that time of day. "All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof-Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean said facing Sam and I. "Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more." Sam walked into the actual library. "All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" I asked.

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers-public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean said. This, is going to be a long day. "No it won't be so bad, as long as we..." He trailed off as he looked at the computers which all say out of order. He chuckled "I take it back. This will be very annoying."

There was a small thud as I dump another newspaper on a growing pile on my left. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam asked."Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?" Dean replied. I stuck my hand in a chicken chips bag, and pulled out a chip snacking on it.

"Lollipops and candy canes."

"Yeah, sure."

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked. I opened a new newspaper thingy, a babysitter was arrested for the murder of three children. I grimaced. God, humans. "Oh besides a whole new level of frustration? No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."

"What about you Lexie?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, I found three Mary's but none of them died even near a mirror." I replied flicking through the pages. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam said falling backwards onto the bed again. "I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Dean said, man I hope so, BM (Bloody Mary) gives me the creeps.

Sam cell phone rang. I leaned back and closed my eyes, I was sitting on a bean bag, yes, a bean bag, cool right?

"Hello?" I heard Sam say.

I was sitting on a bench next to Charlie, the girl whom sam gave his number too, she was crying, I rubbed her back comfortingly,

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her-her eyes. They were gone." She explained crying. "I'm sorry." Sam said. "And she said it." Dean and I looked up at Sam "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" She asked. "No, you're not insane." I said patting her on the back. "Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." She said. "Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." Sam said in a more hushed voice. "And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help." Dean finished, I looked at them, what the hell were they planning.

Dean, Sam and I were standing outside of Jill's room, sam had sent Charlie in to get access to Jill's room so she can sneak us in, no idea why we couldn't pose as FBI or whatever but hey, it's not like they listen too me, much. There was a click as Charlie unlocked the window and slid it open, I climbed in first and turned around catching the duffle bag that was thrown at me unexpectedly. Dean grinned cheekily. I rolled my eyes and put the duffle bag on the bed and started searching through the bag. "What did you tell Jill's mom?" I asked pulling out two digital camera's and fumbling around with it. "Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Dean closed the curtains as Sam took the first camera.

"I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." Dean said. I did. "What are you guys looking for?" Charlie asked. "We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Dean respond as Sam hands a camera to Dean."Hey, night vision." Dean turned the night vision on for him. "Perfect." Sam aimed the digital camera at Dean. "Do I look like Paris Hilton?" He asked jokingly, I scoffed, typical Dean. Sam walked towards Jill's closet and opened it as I walked around the room.

"So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" Sam asked. "Beats me." Dean replied. Sam closed the door."I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Dean said. "It's just a joke." Charlie replied. I rolled my eyes, sure, a joke, it's always a joke. "Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time." Dean said.

{Sam and I are in the bathroom Sam had the camera and I had a torch tucked away in my jacket, occasionally pulling it out too see something. I scanned the area, opening doors and such when I noticed the mirror, a dark liquid was trickling out from behind the mirror.

"Hey, Sam." I said, he turned to face me with the camera. "Look," I said pointing at the mirror. Sam, took a few steps forward examining it through the camera. "Hey," he called out to the others. Dean and Charlie looked at Sam. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

Sam carried the mirror out of the bathroom and laid it on Jill's bed I pulled a black light out of the as Sam Peeled the brown paper off the back of the mirror, i hoovered the black light above the back of the mirror, you could see a handprint. "Gary Bryman." I read aloud.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie repeated questioningly. "You know who that is?" Sam asked.

"No."

Sam and I walked up to the bench that Dean and Charlie were sitting had just gone back to our hotel room to find out who Gary Bryman was. "So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Sam informed.

"Oh my God." Charlie said in shock, and realisation. "What?" I asked. "Jill drove that car."

Dean: "We need to get back to your friend Donna's house."

We arrived at Donna's house and pretty much went straight to the bathroom, Dean had the black light this time and shone it on the back of the mirror, like the one in Jill's room, it has a handprint and a name. "Linda Shoemaker." I murmured. "Why are you asking me this?" Donna demanded downstairs, "Look, we're sorry, but it's important." Sam insisted. "Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave." She said getting up.

"Now Donna, just listen." Dean started. "Get out of my house!" She said running upstairs

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie said putting the pieces together. "Maybe." Sam said, I stood up. "I think I should stick around." She said standing up as well. "All right. Whatever you do, don't-" Dean started, Charlie cut him off. "Believe me, I won't say it."

Dean, Sam and I were sitting at the hotel, Dean and I were on computers and Sam was looking at things posted on a bulletin board. "Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" I asked shocked. "Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database-at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." Dean said. I raised my eyebrows. "You are really sick of this case already aren't you?" I mused, He glared at me.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." Sam said. "I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea-" Dean was cut off by me.

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." I said.

Dean: "I know, I was thinking the Same thing." Dean said. "With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run." Sam injected, "Both had secrets where people died." I continued. "Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them." Sam said. "Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it." Dean concluded. "Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." I added.

"Take a look at this." Dean said, I peered over his shoulder a woman was lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood, Dean printed out a picture and handed it to Sam. I nicked it off Sam and look at it, it had a handprint and the name 'Tre' on it. "Looks like the same handprint." I said handing the picture back to Sam. "Her name was Mary Worthington-an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean informed. "So, we're going to Indiana?" I asked, looking at Dean.

Fort Wayne, Indiana

"I was on the job for 35 years-Detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder-that one still gets me." The detective said. "What exactly happened?" Dean asked. "You boys said you were reporters?" The detective asked.

"We know Mary was 19," Sam started.

"lived by herself." I added.

"We know she won a few local beauty contests," Sam continued.

"Dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress." I said.

"And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her," Sam stated.

"cut out her eyes with a knife." I informed.

The detective looked at us weirdly. "Twins." Dean informed he nodded. "That's right." He said. "See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." Sam said.

He led us to someplace where he pulled out a few files. "Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He said opening the file revealing the picture we found on the computer. "Now see that there? T-R-E?" The detective said. "Yeah." Dean nodded. "I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." He informed. It makes sense. "You know who it was?" Dean asked. "Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson." He replied pulling out a picture of a man. "And I think her cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?" Sam asked."Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair." The detective informed. "Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it?" I asked. "No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?" Dean asked. "Nope." The detective sat down and sighed. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked. "She wasn't. She was cremated."

"What about that mirror" Sam nodded at the one in the picture. "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?" He asked. "Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." The detective replied. "You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked, the detective nodded.

We were back in the car again, Sam was on the phone talking to Mary's family about the mirror. "Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." He hung up.

"So?" Dean demanded.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" I asked leaning forward. "Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow." Sam replied. "Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" I asked. "Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Dean said. "Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam asked. "I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it." Dean said. I rolled my eyes, always the violent type. "Yeah, I don't know, maybe." I was about to say something when Sam's cellphone rings, I glared at it as Sam picked it up. "Hello?" There was silence then, "Charlie?" His voice was laced with concern, this can not be good.

We were back at the hotel and throwing blankets over mirror facing them on the floor closing the curtains and such, Charlie was sitting on the bed with her head on her knees. "Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" Sam said as he sat next to her. Charlie looked up slowly. "Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you." Sam said, "But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" She said scared. Poor girl. "No. No. Not anytime soon."

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean said as he sat on the bed as well, I walked into the kitchen sort of area planning to make something for them too eat. "We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." She explained. "That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" Sam asked. I put seven has Browns in the oven and walked off and sat on the bed.

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She said, she put her head back on her knees and started crying again.

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." I said in the back seat of the impala, again. "You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary." Sam said. "I guess." I said understanding what he said. "You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam said.

"Why, what do you mean?" Dean asked. "Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." Sam explained.

"Well how do you know that's going to work?"

"I don't, not for sure."

"Well who's gonna summon her?" I asked. "I will. She'll come after me." Sam said. "No-" I started. Dean cut me off. "You know what, that's it." He pulled the car over. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night-it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me-It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place." Dean pretty much ranted.

"I don't blame you."

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." I said. "I could've warned her."

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." Dean said.

"No you don't."

"I don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" If Sam had a secret, then I gotta keep him away from the mirrors somehow take his place, but how? Dean looked surprised. "No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." I shook my head. "No, Sam, I'll do it." I said. Dean groaned. "Oh, let me guess, you've got a secret as well?" I flinched at the tone he was using. Sam looked at me worriedly. "Everyone has their secrets, Dean." Dean slumber back in his seat. "You two are truly twins." He said. "What do you mean?" Sam and I said in unison. "Well, both of you have secrets and are reluctant to tell me what they are, what are you guilty of Alex? Hey? is it the monsters we killed? Are you guilty of that?" Guilt washed over me. "I can't tell you."

Somehow, Sam and I won the argument, but I didn't win the one about calling Bloody Mary, at the moment Sam was trying to pick the lock, there was a click and the door swung open, rows upon rows of mirrors were piled up around the shop, all standing upright. I groaned inwardly, one mirror, amongst all this. "Well...that's just great." Dean said, he pulled out the picture of Mary's dead body. "Alright, let's start looking." He said after examining the mirror one more time. We all split up, Dean going south, Sam going north and me going west. "Maybe they've already sold it." Dean said. I headed over to the big mirrors non of them matched the mirror in the picture. "I don't think so." Came Sam voice, I looked up and walked over to him. Dean pulled out the picture to compare them. "That's it." He sighed. "You sure about this?" Sam handed Dean the flashlight and I gave him the crowbar. Sam sighed. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He looked at Dean who gives Sam an uncertain look, every instinct in my body told me to take the crowbar, push Sam away from the mirror and do it myself, but I couldn't, Sam was still taller than me, and he'd be pissed. Maybe.. "Bloody Mary." To late. Dean turned around. A light was coming through the store, I cursed inwardly. Cops, probably. "I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful." Sam readied the crowbar again. "Smash anything that moves." Dean continued as he crawled towards the door (not literally). I followed him then stopped near a window, I peered out. Dean had gone out and was now chatting with the police.

The sound of a mirror being smashed was heard right behind me, I whipped around too see Sam had smashed a mirror, I picked up my crowbar and smashed another one that Mary was in. "Come on, come into this one." Sam said now facing Mary's mirror again. I hurried back to the window, Dean was still out there, the police surrounded him. I looked back at Sam and my eyes widened, he's eyes were bleeding and he was clutching his heart, having trouble breathing. His reflection was saying something, I couldn't quiet make our what it was saying I rushed forward.

"You never told her the truth—who you really were." Sam is now falling towards the ground, I catch him, pain pricked at my eyes as I grab my crowbar. "But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!? You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!? You dreamt it would happen!" I raised the crowbar, blood trickled down my cheek. "And you! You thought you could control it, you thought that you can hunt without hurting someone, well, he's dead, and who killed him? You! You killed him. You watched him burn and you didn't save him." By this time I had collapsed, narrowly missing Sam. Before it continued, Dean's crowbar flew into the mirror, shattering it. Sam and I gasped for breath.

"Sam, Sammy!" Dean said as he bent down and looked at Sam. "It's Sam." He chuckled slightly. "God, are you okay?" I stood up shakily. "Uh, yeah." Sam replied. "Come on, come on." Dean said as he pulled Sam up. "Alex." Dean called. I hurried over and copied Dean, putting Sam's other arm around my neck. We began walking out. Movement drew my attention back too the mirror, Mary was crawling out of the frame of the smashed mirror, a lot like Samara coming out of the TV in The Ring. She was now crawling over broken glass towards us. Once again pain pricked at my eyes as they started bleeding again. Mary walked towards us, the next thing I know is that I'm on the ground in pain, again. Through the pain and blurriness I saw Dean reach for a mirror and puts it in front of her, genius, I must say, forcing her to see her own reflection.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" Her reflection said. She started choking before melting into a pile of blood, a few seconds later the sound of a mirror smashing sounded throughout the now quiet shop. "Hey guys?" Dean said. "Yeah?" Sam replied. "This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?" I think we all chuckled weakly, through the broken glass and blood, we made our way back to the car a few minutes later.

The next morning came quicker than I anticipated, Sam, Dean and I had cleaned up and we were now driving Charlie to her house.

"So this is really over?" She asked as we pulled up in front of her house. I nodded. "Yeah, it's over." I reassured her. "Thank you." Dean shook her hand before she got out of the car. She begins heading for her house.

"Charlie?" Sam called out, Charlie turned around. "Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." He said, I looked at him, nice advice man. Charlie smiled faintly and turns around and heads to the house.

Dean gently hit Sam. "That's good advice." Dean started driving. "Hey Sam?" "Yeah?" Sam replied. "Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is."

"Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sam said, I sighed, I guess i'll have to ask him later, strangely enough, Dean didn't push it. Sam looked out of the window and I closed my eyes and bobbed my head to the music.

It was around 8:30 when I got Sam alone. "Hey, Sam?" "Hmm?" He looked up. "I-I heard whatMary said, and I'm wondering, what did she mean? What are you hiding from us?" He sighed a defeated sigh. "Promise not to tell Dean?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Promise." I swore. "A few weeks before it happened, I kept on having dreams about it, exactly as it happened, it was like a vision that kept on repeating myself." I nodded. "That explains a few things." I said. "What about you? What's your deep and dark secret?" He asked. It was my turn to sigh. "I can, control/manipulate fire, but I can't fully control it, i was on a hunt by myself and a guy insisted on hunting with me, I got angry and he caught on fire, there was nothing I could do." Deaths, that all that happened. The next minute, we were hugging each other, and for that moment, we felt safe, we felt like we didn't have to look over our shoulders anymore, but I also truly felt like a mother with a young boy when Sam started crying, then and there, I made promise, the same promise I've made to myself a thousand times, I would never let anything happen to my little brother, who is annoyingly taller than me.


	7. Chapter 6: Skin

_"No, thanks. So, tell us what happened." Sam practically demanded, "I'll have a beer." I whispered to her, she nodded and got one out for me while telling her story, Dean glared at me._

Today is the 19 October 2005, and we are in a rather sticky situation, see we were hunting a creature, a shapeshifter, not that we knew that at first, you know how the hunts usually go right? Well, you'd probably be able to guess why Sam, Dean and I are tied up in the sewers, sorta. You know what? I'll just tell you.

One Week Earlier

We were parked at a Gas Station, Sam was doing something on his PalmPilot and I got out of the car, picking up my wallet, and headed into the shop, i scanned the shelves and picked up a bag of twisters, chicken chips, sea salt and a can of fanta and two cans of coke, I paid for it all and started walking back towards the car. Dean was filling the tank with gas when I handed him the coke. "Thanks, Lexie."

"From my friends at Stanford." Sam said after he caught the coke I threw him. I raised my eyebrows. "You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean said a little shocked.

"Why not?" Sam asked. I opened the sea salt chips and started eating them, offering them to both Dean and Sam, sam shook his head.

"Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?" I asked my mouth full of chips.

"I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess."

"Oh, so you lie to 'em." Dean concluded. "No. I just don't tell 'em...everything." Sam tried. "Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin' the truth is far worse." Dean half reassured Sam.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Dean and I shrugged. "You're serious?" Sam said the truth dawning upon him.

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." Dean said. That was technically a lie, we do nearly always work with a non hunter whenever we are on a case and we have gotten close to people, well Dean has.

"You're kind of anti-social, you know that?" Sam pretty much stated. I chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean said as he opened the can of cake, it fizzed and pretty much squirted all over him, he glared at me. I shrugged, for once I didn't do anything to his drink, apart from throw it to him.

"God..."

"What?" I asked facing Sam.

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine."

"Is she hot?" Dean asked. Sam ignored him. I rolled my eyes.

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?" I asked raising my eyebrows."No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer." Sam protested. "Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you." Dean said. "They're in St. Louis. We're goin'." Dean chuckled.

"Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem." Dean said. "It is our problem. They're my friends." Sam said firmly. "St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." Dean stated. "Dean, why don't, why don't we just check it out, and if it isn't anything abnormal, we'll leave, ok?" Dean sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Oh my God, Sam!" The girl named Rebecca said happily. I took my sunglasses off and put them on the top of my head. "Well, if it isn't little Becky." Sam teased.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." She smiled as they hugged.

"I got your e-mail." Sam said. "I didn't think that you would come here." She said. Dean stepped forward, extending his hand for Rebecca to shake. "Dean. Older brother." He introduced himself. She shook his hand.

"Hi."

"Hi" he replied.

She then spotted me. "Oh! you must be Alexia. Sam wouldn't stop talking about you, next to Jessica, of course." Sam winced. "Sorry." She sort of whispered.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do." Dean informed. "Come in." She said motioning us into the house. Sam went first, I was second and Dean was last, he closed the door behind him.

"Nice place." Dean said looking around.

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free."

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial. Do you guys want a beer or something?" She offered as she led them to the kitchen.

Dean smiled, "Hey-"

"No, thanks. So, tell us what happened." Sam practically demanded, "I'll have a beer." I whispered to her, she nodded and got one out for me while telling her story, Dean glared at me. "Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." She started to cry, and I opened the bottle taking a swig. "So, he called 911, and the police-they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the Same time. The police-they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house." Sam asked. "Why? I mean, what could you do?" Rebecca asked. "Well, me, not much. But Dean's and Alexia are cops." Dean laughed and handed back my beer. "Detective, actually." Dean said.

"Really?" Dean nodded "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But we're off-duty now." Dean replied. "You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just-I don't know."

"Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." She said walking down the hall. "Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean said. I sighed taking a sip of my beer. Dean snatched it away. "Hey!"

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help." Sam said ignoring us. "I just don't think this is our kind of problem." Dean said, I snatched the bottle back and took a swig. "Two places at once? We've looked into less." Dean looked defeated, saying nothing.

Dean, Sam, Rebecca and I got out of the car, we were parked in front of Zacks house. "You're sure this is okay?" Rebecca asked. "Yeah. I am an officer of the law." We walked into the house, we started looking around as soon as we entered, the furniture and walls were smeared with blood, Rebecca stayed on the porch steps.

("Bec, you wanna wait outside?" Sam asked.

REBECCA: "No. I wanna help." Rebecca said as she ducked under the police tape and hurries inside the house. "Tell us what else the police said." Dean said. "Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The Lawyers-they're already talking about plea bargain." She started tearfully, she looked around the room now crying, I walked over to her and patted her on the back comfortingly. "Oh, God..." She finished crying into my shoulder.

"Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" Sam asked. Rebecca shook her head, then a look of realisation came across her face. "Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes-Zack's clothes. The police-they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed." Sam walked away at the same time Dean moved to the open front door and peered out seeing the neighbor's dog, barking loudly. Rebecca walked away from me and over to Dean. "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"He just changed."

"Do you remember when he changed?" Dean asked.

"I guess around the time of the murder." Dean looked at her than walked over to me. "I got somethin' where's Sam?"

"In the hallway." Dean nodded and we both headed towards the hallway.

"Sam." I called out getting his attention, he looked at us. "So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed." Dean explained.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam replied. "Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin'." Dean said. "So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?" I asked, my mood lifting.

"No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure." And back down it goes, a little bit anyway.

"Yeah." Sam said. "Yeah." Dean said as Rebecca approached them. "So, the tape. The security footage-you think maybe your Lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction." Dean asked.

"I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop." Dean laughed and I chuckled. "I stole it off the Lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

"All right." Dean said before we all left to go watch the tape.

We were in Rebecca's Living room. Dean, Sam, Rebecca and I are crowded are watching the security footage.

"Here he comes." She said as Zack entered his house. "22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30." Dean said noticing the timestamp.

"Our Lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with."

"Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?" Sam asked, noticing something.

"Oh, sure." She said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey." I said. She turned around. "Maybe some sandwiches, too?" I asked.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" She left the room.

"I wish." Dean said, before walking up to us, "What is it?"

"Check this out." Sam said, he rewinded the tape and then replayed it, then I spotted it, one frame where Zack was looking straight at the camera, his eyes are silver, Sam paused the tape, "Well, maybe it's just a camera flare." Dean said.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." I said.

"Right." Dean looked at me weirdly. I shrugged.

"Remember that dog that was freakin' out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him." Sam said.

"Like a Doppelganger."

"Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once." Sam said.

"Alex." Someone half whispered shaking me, instincts kicked in and I instantly lashed out with my foot. There was a grunt then a thud, as whoever it was hit the floor. Dean jolted up. "Sammy? You alright?"

"Sam? I'm so sorry, I didn'-" Sam cut me off. "It's okay, just get dressed." He said I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up. Man, what time is it? Thud! I groaned and Dean chuckled. "That's a wall, silly." I glared at him and stormed into the bathroom with my bag in hand. I put on a pair of Hudson Jeans with universally flattering Signature Bootcut silhouette is fitted from waist to knee then breaks into a bootcut for a balanced, feminine profile. It features the signature button-flap back pockets and a contour waistband to sit a little higher in the back. A black Tank top with a skull on it, a pair fingerless winter classic warm gloves and a pair of Timberlands 6-inch boots.

"Alright, so what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?"

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out." Sam explained.

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean said leaning against the hood of the car.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue It " I said catching on.

'"Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning." Dean grumped. "Did you miss your morning coffee?" I teased, he punched me in the arm as Sam looked around the building. I hit kicked him. He kicked me back. "Blood. Somebody came this way." We both stopped and looked up at Sam. "Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." An Ambulance drove past, we all exchanged looks.

An Asian man, not meaning to be racist, was handcuffed and being forced into a police car. "What happened?" Dean asked a nearby onlooker. "He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." The woman said.

"Really?" Sam said,

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." My eyes followed the car as it drove away.

Later that night we looked around the house, well outside of the house, we had stayed behind to see if it left any clues behind. Samana I were on the side of the house, looking around. Sam looked inside two garbage cans but he found nothing. We moved to the front of the house.

"Hey." Dean said from behind us, I nearly jumped as I turned around. "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Definitely our kind of problem."

"What'd you find out?" I asked.

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." Dean replied.

"So, he was two places at once." Sam said.

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob." Dean said.

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way." I said.

"Could be the Same thing doin' it, too." Dean said. There was a silence then: "shapeshifter?" Dean shrugged, "Something that can make itself look like anyone?" Sam continued.

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." I said.

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves." Sam listed.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood." Dean said.

"Let me ask you this-in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam asked, I raised an eyebrow racking my brain for the answer. No, they can't.

"Not that I know of." Dean said.

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way."

"Just like your friend's house."

"Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared." Sam said.

Dean: "Well, there's another way to go-down." I said, we all looked down at the manhole. Sam nodded and headed to the car, Dean grimaced in disgust. "Your kidding me right?' Im not goin' down there." I chuckled. "Well, you could stay up here and wait, all alone." I said. Dean groaned.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Sam said as I climbed down the manhole, Dean followed and I walked up to Sam looking around.

"I think you're right. Look at this." Dean said we bent down to examine a pile of blood and skin. I grimaced. "Disgusting."

"Is this from his victims?" Sam asked, I took out my pocket knife and held up some of the skin. "You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape-maybe it sheds." Dean said, "That is sick." I waved the skin around Dean's face who stumbles back and glares at me. "Ally, stop it!" Sam and I chuckled and I put it down.

Dean opened the trunk and takes out some weapons, I took a shotgun, a winchester to be in fact (heh, get it? The gun, and my last name?) I loaded it with silver bullets. "Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." Dean said,

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam said.

"That's right." I cocked the gun and then Sam cellphone rang. "This is Sam."

"We're near Zack's, we're just checkin' some things out." Sam said, Rebecca?

Pause, Rebecca is speaking.

"What are you talkin' about?" Uh, oh.

Another pause.

"Why would you do that?" I looked at Dean worriedly. "Bec-" Sam was cut off.

"We're tryin' to help."

"Bec, I'm sorry, but-" she hang up, Dean walked over to the disappointed looking Sam.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just-it'd be easier if-" Dean started.

"If I was like you." Sam said, this, is not gonna end well, I tensed, the gun still in my hand.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig-it ain't without perks." Dean held out a gun for Sam to take, he took it and put it in his back pocket. I relaxed, times like these that I love being wrong.

A few minutes later we were searching the sewers.

"I think we're close to its lair." Dean said. I shone my flashlight in his direction questioningly.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." Dean replied I chuckled as Sam saw the pile of skin and blood on the nearby pipe. Sam hit me on the arm.

We searched the area and found a pile of clothes in the corner.m

"Looks like it's lived here for a while." I observed.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam said, he turned around to face us. "Look out!" Both Dean and I spun around only for Dean to get punched in the and fall on me, I grunted. Sam shot at it a couple times, he missed every time. Dean got off me, helping me up.

"Get the son of a bitch!" Only Dean would be able to say that and make it look cool like that just before running after someone (or something.)

We followed the shapeshifter until it climbed out of a manhole, I jumped clutching onto the ladder I proceeded to climb up the ladder, I hurled myself out of the manhole, I held my hand out, Dean grabbed on and I helped him out, he in turn helped Sam out as I looked around.

"All right, let's split up." Sam said, Dean would take the right and Sam would take the left, but where was I meant to go? Screw it, I'll stick with Sam.

"All right, I'll meet you around the other side." Dean said. "All right." Sam said as we walked in different directions, I followed closely behind Sam.

Sam and I searched through an alley, Sam had his gun inside his jacket and I had mine in my back pocket with my jacket covering it, yeah I know, crappy spot to hide it but it was the first thing I could think of. We arrived at the street corner and waited for Dean.

"Hey." We turned around as Dean approached. "Anything?" Dean asked. He didn't find anything.

"No. He's gone." Sam told Dean,

"All right, let's get back to the car." I said, Sam and I crossed the street. Dean had stopped, waiting for a passing car to drive by. Something was wrong, I could feel it, how could the shapeshifter just disappear like that?

"You think he found another way underground?" Sam asked as we stopped at the car. "Yeah, probably. You got the keys?" Dean asked. Sam stopped and then turned around.

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?"

Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?" Dean corrected. "Oh, right. Here ya go." Sam said throwing him the keys, Dean caught it in his left hand, wait, his left? Wasn't his shoulder hurt? Sam and I walked over to one side of the car, we both pulled out guns, Sam nodded.

"Don't move!" Sam shouted sam was on Dean's right and I was on his left, we both had guns in our hands. Dean turned to look at Sam then at me. "What have you done with him?" Sam demanded.

"Dude, chill. It's me, all right?" Dean/Shapeshifter tried. "No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?" Sam demanded.

"You're about to shoot him. Sam, calm down." Dean or the shapeshifter said. "You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt." I said. Pressing the gun to his head.

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?" Dean asked sarcastically. "You're not my brother." Sam said. I was unsure, what if Dean wasn't the shapeshifter, and what if he was? How do I know? "Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Dude, you know me."

"Don't." Sam said, before I knew it, Sam was on the ground, unconscious, Dean turned to me and swung the crowbar in my direction I jumped backwards. I dropped the gun and grabbed the shapeshifter hands preventing him from hitting me with the crowbar. "Come on, you know you can't beat me." He growled. I grunted as I punched him with my free hand, he grunted, his eyes now white. Grabbed my hand and twisted it and grabbed the top of my head and slammed it on the edge of the hood of the car. I groaned, something wet dribbled down my forehead, it had drawn blood. He threw me onto the ground behind him, I groaned. He jumped on me and started punching, my hand flew up and stopped his right hand from hitting my face again, I rolled over making him fall off, I stood up, the shapeshifter jumped to his feet and charged at me, throwing punches I blocked every one I could, I hit him a couple of times, he kicked me in the stomach sending me flying onto the ground. "Ah." I groaned, hands pulled me up and slides into a headlock, a tight one as well. Black spots clouded the edge of my vision as I clawed at the shapeshifters arm, trying to get air, soon darkness consumed me.

I groaned, as I woke up, everything was blurry at first but then my vision focused, we were in a dingy, dusty room, that's all I knew, apart from the fact that we were quiet possible in the sewers in the shapeshifter lair, sam was tied to a wooden post and Dean, well, I haven't seen him yet.

"I swear, the more I learn about you and your family-I thought I came from a bad background." The shapeshifter said. I shifted to the left, the shapeshifter looked at me. I froze.

"What do you mean, learn?" Sam asked, The shapeshifter stopped. He grabbed his head in pain and grimaces. I looked at him confused. What, the heck? The shapeshifter relaxed and looked at Sam and me.

"He's sure got issues with you two. You got to go to college. He had to stay home, with Alexia. I mean, I had to stay home with Alexia. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?" He asked. "And then, Alex, disappeared for a year or two, gone off the university and doing hunts by herself, Dean, I mean, I was was worried sick." Guilt swelled up in the pit of my stomach, I pushed it aside, I had to find Dean.

"Where is my brother?" The shapeshifter leaned closer to Sam. "I am your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me."

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam asked.

"You left. Alex left at one point. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin', just poof. Left me with your sorry ass. But, still, this life? It's not without its perks. (He laughs.) I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens." He smiled and covered Sam with a sheet, before walking over to me and doing the same.

And that's how we ended up here, in this dump that smells like shit. Somehow Sam and I had gotten rid of the sheets and we're both trying to get out of the rope. "Damn it." Sam said. There was the sound of someone moving than coughing,

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature." Sam laughed and I smiled in relief, trying to reach a switchblade that was sawn inside the back of my jacket,

"Yeah, it's me. Alex's here too." There was a small shink! As the switchblade opened, I slowly and awkwardly started working on the ropes. There was a movement as Dean shook the sheet off himself and started untying his hands. "He went to Rebecca's, lookin' like you." I informed.

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one. " I grinned, Sam looked at Dean but I couldn't see his expression.

"Yeah, that's the thing. He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you." Sam said, I dropped the switchblade when I was free enough to pull the ropes off me, I picked it up again as Dean broke free.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories." Sam said.

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?" Dea asked. I walked over to Sam and started untying the ropes. "Yeah, somethin' like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us." Sam said. Dean walked over to us.

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection." I said. Sam stood up with the help of Dean.

"Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already." Sam said. If the shapeshifter turns into me I'm gonna make sure it's death was slow and painful, that's all I can say.

Dean, Sam and I ran through the alley. "Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police." Sam said. We all skidded to a stop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me." Sam shrugged. "Dude, you gonna get the police after Dean, after your brother." I said.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"This way." Dean said leading us down another street.

Dean, Sam and I were standing in front of a store window, watching a news report that is being shown on a display of televisions.

"An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home." A sketch of Dean appeared on the screen.

"Man! That's not even a good picture." Dean exclaimed, Sam looked around cautiously. I rolled my eyes. "It's good enough." Sam said walking away, I sighed as I followed him.

"Man!" Dean said following us.

We were back to walking in the alley. Water soaked through my shoe and through my sock as I accidentally stepped in a puddle, I glared at the puddle and Dean chuckled.

"Come on." Sam paused, "They said attempted murder. At least we know-"

"I didn't kill her." Dean finished. "We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right." Sam said.

"All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." I stifled a laugh as we stopped walking. "We have no weapons. No silver bullets." I said. "Alex, the guy's walkin' around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him." Dean said. I sighed.

"Okay. Where do we look?" I asked. "Well, we could start with the sewers."

"We have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more." Sam said. There was a pause, then."The car?"

"I'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's." Dean said. "The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Sam said. "The thought of him drivin' my car." Dean said sounding upset, I patted him on the back roughly.

"All right, come on." Sam said as we began walking again.

"It's killin' me."

"Let it go." I said. He glared at me. "$20 bucks he'll call the car baby when he sees it." I whispered to Sam. He grinned. "Your on."

Dean, Sam and I walked around the side of Rebecca's house, Dean's car was parked there."Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight." Dean's said, I glared at him, Sam smirk I fished in my wallet for a twenty dollar note. A police car decided that it was the perfect time to appear and park next to the impala. "Oh, crap." Dean said, we turned around, but another police car is parked a few yards away. "This way, this way." Dean instructed as he moved towards the fence. "You go. I'll hold 'em off." Sam said.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you." I said.

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's." Sam said. "I'm stay in' with Sam." I said standing next to him, Dean reluctantly nodded and started climbing the fence. "Dean." Sam called out, Dean stopped and turned around. (Dean stops and turns around.) "Stay out of the sewers alone." Dean didn't say a word as he hopped over the fence. "I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I chuckled. "$20 dollars, pay up." Sam said, amusement laced into his voice. I growled and handed hi the money, he grinned. "Stop it." I said. "Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see 'em." Sam and I raised our hands. "Stop what?" Sam said with a smug look on his face. "That!" I exclaimed as he subtle waved the money in my face. "If we weren't surrounded by police I would strangle you."

We managed to not get arrested and we were now inside of Rebecca's house, Sam had decided to tell her what was really going on, I'm surprised she hasn't kicked us out yet. Did I tell you we were having a beer as well? Sorry I forgot about that. "So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know you're crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?" She said as she replaced Sam's empty bottle with a new one. "Thanks." He sighed. "Silver bullet to the heart." She chuckled and I raised my eyebrows. "You are crazy." Before it even registered she'd hit Sam over the head with the empty bottle, knocking him out, I jumped to my feet as her eyes momentarily glow silver. She lunged at me, knocking me to the floor, I grunted as I grabbed her hand, stopping her from punching me, slowly but surely in the middle of our scrambled to reach a weapon and hurt each other, my skin heated up, holes started appearing in my shirt and jumpers as the heat ate it's way through the fabric, channeling the heat to my hands, I pushed it out, sending fireballs at the thing, missed twice, the second time, it did nothing to it, apart from pissing it off, man I really should think before I act, those were my last thoughts before it all went black, I don't even know how- oh, the beer, of course.

By the time I woke up, the shapeshifter had changed back into Dean. He just finished tying up Sam's hands and feet, he then started walking around the kitchen.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Sam asked. I hadn't noticed he was awake.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything. Dean will, though." The shapeshifter replied, my eyes narrowed. "They'll never catch him." I said, trying to direct some heat into my wrists, nothing was working, and I was rather cold and wet. The idiot had dumped a bucket of water on me.

"Oh, doesn't matter. Murder in the first of his own brother? And sister? He'll be hunted the rest of his life." He picked up a sharp knife and examines it. I couldn't burn the ropes because I was drenched in water and he had taken away the knife that I had always kept hidden for these situations, I was useless. There was nothing i could do but watch, I scanned the room for something, anything.

"I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do." He pours himself a drink. "Cheers." He took a drink, then picks up the knife from the kitchen and sticks it into the edge of the pool table. I stared at it. If only...I start to edge closer, inch by inch, but when Sam kicked the shapeshifter making him fall to the ground, he then sits ups and moves his hands up and down on the blade. I stand up and turn around so Sam can cut my ropes, the shapeshifter got up, I kicked him over again, the ropes fell free. "Get Dean." Sam instructed as the shapeshifter stood up again, Sam took a swing at it with the knife. "Not with him here, I ain't." The shapeshifter grabbed Sam's arm in mid-swing and twists it, Sam cried out in pain falling to the ground. I took a run up then jumped wrapping my legs around the shape shifters neck and flipping him over. He grunted. "That's your favourite move isn't it?" The shapeshifter asked. "Naturally."

I got up, and dodged as the shapeshifter swung at me. Grabbing his arm I twisted in, half yanking him in front of he's other arm, the shapeshifter elbowed me in the face, making me stumble back. "Ow." The next thing I knew I was flying threw the air and landed onto a bookshelf.

"Oh, you son of a bitch." I mutter. "Not bad, little sister." "You're not him." I growled. "Maybe, maybe not, it appeasers little Sammy has buggered out on you." I knew that the fact that he seemed to have disappeared and left me with the shapeshifter hurt, but I couldn't help but smirk at the fact the the shapeshifter said 'little' Sammy.

"Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass." The shapeshifter said. Yeah well, Dean had an advantage, I was smaller than him, and I was trained at an older age. He grabs a pool cue and swings it, something slammed into him making him miss me and hit a light fixture, it was Sam, I lunged at the shapeshifter after grabbing the knife. Sam was busy fighting the shapeshifter so I went unnoticed. A few seconds later after regain my footing Sam and the shapeshifter fell n the coffee table. The shapeshifter got on top of him and started to choke him, I picked up the pool cue and took a running hitting the shapeshifter he fell back off Sam.

"Hey!" Dean, not the shapeshifter, Dean, said, the shapeshifter saw Dean and gets up, Dean aimed the gun and shot it dead, straight in the heart too, I was panting. Rebecca entered the room, I watched as she cried out Sam's name and rushed over to help him up. Dean walked closer to me. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Might have a few bruises but nothing I can handle." He smiled. He looked at the shapeshifter before walking over to it, snatching the necklace from the dead shapeshifter he stood up.

It was at least an hour or so after the big fight thingy and Dean and I were sitting in the car outside of Rebecca's house, I dug under my seat and pulled out a cooler bag, I opened it and pulled out a packet with four Sushi's in it. Dean looked over he's shoulder at me. "You have food in a cooler bag when we could always stop and get stuff?" I shrugged. "You know me, always hungry." I smiled as I put soy sauce on the sushi and using chopsticks, ate some. He rolled his eyes and sat faces the front. "Which is why we're always broke." He said grinning. "It's not my fault!" I exclaimed. "Calm down, Alex, I was just joking." I sigh in annoyance and shake my head. Sam and Rebecca walked out of the house, talking.

"So, what about your friend, Zack?" Dean asked.

Sam: "Cops are blamin' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon." Sam replied smiling, Dean rolled his eyes. "Only this Dean Winchester would be such an idiot as to do something like that." I commented, I guess I deserved the smack but it was funny to see Dean's face turn slightly red.

The was running smoothly along the highway, it was awhile before anyone spoke, and it was Dean.

"Sorry, man."

"About what?" Sam asked confused.

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be...Joe College." Dean replied. A small smile twitched at the corner of my mouth.

"No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in."

"Well, that's 'cause you're a freak."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, I'm a freak, too, so's Alex. We're right there with ya, all the way." Sam laughed and I nodded, aww, heart to heart moment, I love those!

"Yeah, I know you are."

"You know, I gotta say-I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it."

"Miss what?"

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" Dean said, we all smiled at each other, everything would be alright, for now, the magical abilities that Sam and I possessed, it didn't matter at that moment, we'd be alright.


End file.
